


Aurora

by Moonlovers_394



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Assassin Park Seonghwa, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Captain Kim Hongjoong, Choi San is a Sweetheart, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, Hala era Seongwha at the beginning, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Hongjoong is Bad at Feelings, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Minor Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Pirate Kim Hongjoong, Prince Park Seonghwa, References to Drugs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, The first few chapters are serious but then it's mostly crack, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Way too much fluff for pirates tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlovers_394/pseuds/Moonlovers_394
Summary: In which Seonghwa is an assassin hired by pirates to take out the Captain of their rivaling crew.Too bad that Kim Hongjoong isn't that easy to kill. Now Seonghwa is stuck with a crew of quirky pirates and a Captain who irritates the hell out of him.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 69
Kudos: 540





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's heavily inspired by 'Prince of Flour' by Susimau. 
> 
> Furthermore I'm super new to the fandom so if the characters portrayals are a bit off pls tell me!

Fuji Island was a place that was never dark, so Seonghwa thought, as almost every establishment was open for business until sunrise. It was also never quiet nor clean. Only the lowest pieces of scum gathered here; smugglers, slave traders, prostitutes, pimps, royal men from the colonies that search pleasures their petite wives could never give them and lastly, pirates. 

As Seonghwa walked the smell of the salty sea water as well as the must of urine and alcohol that brimmed the streets hit his nose and he crinkled it up. It was hidden by the mask that covered his face up to his nose. It was rare to see him without his black mask and hat, a courtesy of his profession. 

If you kill people for a living you don't necessarily want your face to be memorable. 

As he walked he kept his head down to shut down the multiple woman that tried to call him into the dark alleyways and give him pleasure only to charge him afterwards. Finally he reached his destination, the heart and soul of Fuji Island: The Treasure Box. The biggest tavern on this godforsaken island.

Usually Seonghwa spent most of his time in the colonies, doing the dirty work for the men of high status who wanted their opponents gone to become lord, governor, comandor or whatever. He scoffed as he thought of the world that had once been his and now he was only an outsider, only able to enter it again when he was asked to kill someone.

Maybe that's what brought him here. The bitterness he had for his old life. The yearning for something new. 

Well, no, actually it was the reassurance of another assassin (It was a small community. People talk.) that if anyone with full pockets was searching for a way to get someone killed, it was here. At first it confused Seonghwa because if these savages wanted someone dead they'd just do the deed themselves, right? His friend told him that even under those people there were hierarchies and rules. 

Well, it was time for a change of scenery anyway. He had tortured himself enough by staying. 

As he entered the tavern all his senses were flooded once again but he quickly adapted. He could easily tell apart who was here for fun and who was here for work - that difference mostly being pants or a dress. He pleasantly noticed that no eyes were following him, unlike when he was in the city and people would be intimidated by his tall stance and black attire. Here, it was full of outlaws and no one stood out because everyone stood out. Seonghwa liked it a little too much. 

He manged to duck himself away in the furthest corner that overlooked the entire tavern. He'd finish his beverage while analyzing the internal structure. Who was taking orders from whom. Whose pockets were the fullest. Whose eyes were filled with the most hatred. 

After a while he figured that he wasn't getting anything out of these lowlifes. It was foolish, really. Why did he have to come here? In the city he had a reputation. People would approach him and now he was here, waiting for someone to approach him. Screw a fresh sta-

Just as he was about to get up a he noticed something in the corner of his sharp eyes and stilled. Sure enough, as he analysed the room again he found about 7 men, each by a different location, eyeing him. The men wore the same attire, had greasy hair and swords and guns to them. Pirates. 

Seonghwa grabbed the dragger by his belt and held it under the table, just in case. 

Three men, whose shadows he had already seen in the corner of his eyes,approached him. The one in the middle was clearly their leader. He was taller, definitely older than all of them and had long greyish hair that almost reached to his waist. A bird was sitting on his shoulder and a large red hat, very different from Seonghwa's sleek black one, graced his head. The assassin almost rolled his eyes at all the clichés the man and his companions fulfilled. 

No words were exchanged as the man sat down, his companions still standing. Seonghwa held the eye contact, unimpressed by the pirates. It was true that he had never actually seen a pirate in real life and mostly read about them but he would be an awful assassin if he was easily intimidated. 

"Bumkey is me name and I know of you, lad. An old friend of mine has told me about ya' skills some time ago. I told him to sent you my way," the man finally spoke, his eyes gliding away from Seonghwa's and to one of his followers. He moved his hand distinctly and the other one immediately knew what to do as he headed towards the bar. 

"How can you be sure I am the one you're looking for?" Seonghwa mused as he took a sip from his almost empty beverage. It really was just an excuse to let his eyes glide over the others form to see if he was any kind of threat. He wasn't. 

"I recognize you from your colleagues description. You seem to have quite the reputation for someone who hasn't been in the business that long. But then again your story is quite something, ain't it boy?" the pirate said, smirking at the other. 

Seonghwa exhaled heavily. 

"Assumptions," he simply stated. 

"Ah," the pirate captain spoke. 

"But are they really? It was quite an ordeal to get information about you,young lord," he teased. 

Seonghwa clenched his fists under the table, the dagger digging into his palm, cutting him open if it wasn't for his black leather gloves. But if Seonghwa was one thing it was composed. Even though he was starting to get angry he wouldn't lose his face. He never would. 

So instead of throwing a tantrum he relaxed himself and met the men's gaze as cold as he could. He has always been told his eyes were his most striking feature. That they could make a man fear for his life. 

"Do you know why people kill, Sir?" he asked, voice steady. 

The Pirate seemed taken aback as he raised his eyebrows. 

"Because of fear. Everything is because of fear, Sir. They fear something getting taken away from them so want their opponents dead. But they're also too afraid to do it. That's where I come in,"

Seonghwa took off his mask to let the man see his smirk. No need for hiding now anyways. 

"Now, who do you want me to kill? Who are you so afraid of that made you go through the trouble of finding out all about my well hidden past? You did it to have leverage against me, didn't you?" he said as he cocked his head a little. 

The man clearly disliked the insinuating that he was afraid of anything and he put his fist down onto the table. 

"HOW DARE YOU" He exclaimed. 

Seonghwa sighed inwardly as he watched the others pull out their daggers. He didn't move an inch. 

"I'll do it."Seonghwa then said as a response to the mans glare. 

"What?" the pirate said, dumbfounded. His companies also seemed taken aback. 

"I'll kill them. For double the price you imagined giving me," Seonghwa said, face stoic so they'd know he was serious. 

The pirate sharpened his eyes. 

"I know not only of your past boy but of ya' signature. I know you're the one that kills and leaves a single petal from a flower behind. If I tell on you they'll be able to trace back all ya' victims and you'll be gone forever!" he exclaimed. 

Seonghwa rolled his eyes. In service jobs people always expect to get free stuff. 

"And who is 'they', if I may ask?" Seonghwa asked, getting impatient. Can the guy just give him his target and down-payment please? 

"T-The Navy.. Or the police.. Or whatever the colonies have as law enforcement!" the pirate said. His companion finally came back with the beer and the captain immediately chugged half of it down. 

Pathetic, Seonghwa thought. 

"Do you know whom I killed? I killed businessman. Governors. Political figures of all kinds. I've killed entire ballrooms. And do you know why? Because those were the same people that hired me. They wanted to kill each other to get their positions. And do you seriously think that the second I get caught they they won't bail me out so I don't expose their little secrets? If I'm not already around half the earth after I slit your throat in your sleep? That's leverage, Sir. Not your little story about my past that you've heard from across colonies." he spoke. 

Okay, maybe he has lost his cool a little bit. 

As multiple blades were held to his face he bit on his tongue. Damn him and his need for drama. 

"Dont!" the Captain harshly said, causing his lackeys to drop their weapons. 

A long pause filled the table in which Seonghwa and the pirate had a silent battle with their eyes. 

"12 bags of gold for the one I want dead," the man finally spoke. One of his lackeys gaped at the price but said nothing. 

Seonghwa smirked.

"I will get 6 bags beforehand. I suppose it's someone that's rather hard to kill, seeing how you're not able to do it even with a whole crew-" 

"That's because of the accor-" 

"To that we'll come in a second. I want 15 bags after I've done the deed." 

Another pause. 

"You said you've killed Ballrooms?" 

Seonghwa nodded. 

"Alright. If you manage to kill that person and the 6 of his followers I'll give you 30 bags of gold. That's it." 

Seonghwa smirked and reached out his hand. The Captain took it while his companions loudly gaped at him. 

"But Sir that's an entire-" 

"With them gone we'll be able so savage twice as much!" the captain interrupted him. 

Seonghwa let go of his hand and smiled. 

"Now, I only ever have three questions. One, who do you want dead? Two, why do you want them dead? And, thirdly, how do you want them dead?" 

The Captain smiled at him and Seonghwa returned it. This was gonna be a good mission, he could feel it. 

* * *

"Finally some good fucking food," just as Mingi was about to bite into his meat the back of his head was slapped. He didn't even need to ask who it was, just whined and laid the chicken down. 

"Captain, please, we're starving!" Wooyoung exclaimed as he also pitifully eyed his plate. 

"Y'all rats can't even go 5 minutes without food?" their Captain spoke, voice filled with authority as usual. 

Everyone collectively sighed but no one dared to touch their food. Luckily for them a few minutes later a crew of pirates entered The Treasure Box, their eyes locking with them. 

Hoongjoong lifted his head. The eyes of the two Captains met from across the tavern. A smile spread over the older ones face and he lifted his arms up as a greeting, 

"Ahoy me friend!" Captain Bumkey spoke as he made his way through the tavern. 

Hoongjoong returned his smile although anyone from his crew could tell that it was a business smile rather than a genuine one. 

None of them bothered to stand up from their table to greet the others and even an outsider could tell that the ones sitting were the ones holding more power. At least if the outsider was as observant as Seonghwa, who was currently pressed against the wall of the tavern with a woman pushed against him. He didn't wear his usual black attire but had stolen some commoners clothes from their rack. With the woman on him no one paid attention to him and he could easily observe the two pirate crews of which the younger ones were his target. Seonghwa had been observing them since they've entered. 

The Captain, his main target, sat in the middle and 5 of his followers next to him. His hair was of an rather orange brown and the back was longer than the front and braided. He wore a long and big coat the same color of his hair and his eyes had the same effects as Seonghwa - they could make a man fear for his life. The others were dressed in finer clothes, too. They weren't as ragged or dirty as their opposing colleagues, Seonghwa's clients. Seonghwa figured that buttoning your shirt all the way was a sin for pirates, as most of their chests were exposed. 

Still, if there was some kind of royalty under pirates, maybe a group of pirate princes, it would be those guys. They had attracted multiple people in their short time here, men and women alike, with their sharp looks and clean appearances. 

The woman suddenly attacked Seonghwa's mouth and he was forced to look away from the sharp eyes of his target. It was for the better anyways, he should leave soon to start the mission.

He amused himself with the woman for a few more minutes until he gently pushed her away. She wanted to protest but before she could speak up Seonghwa shoved a few gold pieces into her hands, probably an amount that would've gotten him way more than just kissing, which shut her up.

He gave one last look to the table. One last look to him, that Captain. For a second he feared that their eyes had met but it couldn't be. It must've been something near Seonghwa that the Captain had glanced at. Or maybe it was a trick of his eyes as for now the young pirate was clearly all focused on Bumkey again. The two talked while their crews were slaughtering their already dead food once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i spelled Hongjoongs name wrong lmao, pls bear with it for the next few chapters


	2. Nothing EVER sits right with you

_ "His crew are of 34 men. Whenever they land somewhere he leaves at least 10 behind to protect the ship. The rest can roam. I don't care about any of them but him and his 6 closest. They never leave his side." _

It was easy to kill the ten that were left behind. He had used the darkness of the night to sneak onto the ship and climb some mast and get an overlook. He had moved around in the shadows, silent and like a cat. He had slit their throats one by one. 

He threw them overboard and they landed on the pier, pillowed on top of each other, the sound of them hitting the wood devoured by the waves splashing against the boat. 

" _ I want to see them burn. His and his godforsaken ship!"  _

It was time to find the rum. 

* * *

"Can't believe we finally got them to make a pact with us! I thought that old hag would  _ never  _ consider it, seeing how jealous he is of Captain!" Wooyoung exclaimed as he excitedly jumped onto San's back who laughed with him. 

Hoongjoong smirked at his crews antics. 

"He was bound to crack," he simply said, earning a round of 'oooohs' from them.

"Something doesn't sit right with me," Yeosang spoke, as serious as ever. The rest groaned. 

"Nothing  _ ever  _ sits right with you!" Yunho whined as he came forward to throw an arm around their most suspicious mate. 

"We're still alive  _ because _ nothing ever sits right with me and Captain is smart enough to listen to me, unlike the rest of you flogs!" Yeosang spoke. 

Hoongjoong laughed brightly at that. 

"Is that the only reason you follow me, Yeosang? Because you think you can push me around?" the Captain said with no real bite behind it and his, fairly intoxicated, crew laughed. 

"No, it's because you let him roam around even though the 7 of us are supposed to be together during stuff like that!" Jongho, their youngest, spoke. 

They continued chatting and laughing until they reached the pier and saw the bodies of their crew stacked on top of each other. 

Hoongjoong clenched his jaw, his eyes becoming slits. 

"I fucking hate it when you're right, Yeosang," was all he said. 

"Cap-" 

Before Yunho could finish Hoongjoong had his hand raised in the air to silence him. Wooyoung quickly jumped off San's back and drew his swords just like the rest of them did. 

"Who do you think could've-" just as Mingi spoke up he was cut short by an arrow hitting his left shoulder, just above his heart. 

"NO!" San screamed out. He was the next one to get shot. 

"MOVE IT!" Hoongjoong shouted as he ran forward, leaving San and Mingi on the ground. He didn't wait for the rest to follow him, didn't even look behind. He just put a dagger between his teeth and started climbing up his ship, eyes on the black figure he had finally managed to spot through the darkness. The black figure that was shooting at his crew. Hoongjoong had murder in his eyes and soul. 

The figure shot about three more arrows, one of which must've hit someone as Hoongjoong heard another scream. It only motivated him to go faster. 

As Hoongjoong reached the middle of the ship the figure finally noticed him. He moved to stand where Hoongjoong was climbing up and shot an down an arrow. If his wasn't for the strength he held in his core it would've hit him but he had been able to fling himself out of the way. 

The figure halted for a second as it watched Hoongjoong climb up his ship at a rapid speed. It laid down the arrow and walked out of Hoongjoongs sight. 

The captain looked to the ground again and saw that three of his six men laid on the ground and two, Jongho and Yunho, were following him. 

"NO! JUST ONE!" he screamed down. Upon his order Yunho slowed down whilst Jongho followed his path by climbing up the ship. 

As Hoongjoong reached his deck he dropped his dagger to his hand and growled at the blood that was splayed on it. His eyes roamed every part of the ship that he could see but no one was found there. 

"Show yourself  _ now!"  _ he demanded with a voice that would make any men quiver in fear. Well, apparently not this bastard as he was nowhere to be found. 

Then, finally he saw it. The door to his cabin standing slightly ajar. A devil like smirk overcame his face. His prey was waiting for him, right there. 

"Playing hard to get, eh? I'm not really in the mood for it after you shot my kids, ya know, lad? Getting pretty pissed right now truth be told," Hoongjoong spoke as he slowly stepped towards his quarters. On his way there he took a lamp from its post and finally entered his quarters. 

He took a few steps into the room before the door shut and he whirled around only to be kicked in the chest. He landed in a wooden chair. 

"I'm not gonna kill you just yet," a deep voice suddenly spoke. Hoongjoong looked up to see a large men in all black with a mask and a hat covering most of his head hover over him. 

Hoongjoong growled before he jumped at the guy who, to his surprise, did not attack him back. Like a cat he moved around, avoiding every single one of Hoongjoongs hits as if the two were dancing and not fighting. 

Finally Hoongjoong got a hold of the assassin by grabbing his collar. The man used it to his advantage though to twist Hoongjoongs arm and therefore his whole body to face the other way. Suddenly, Hoongjoong was left alone and he heard his door click once again. 

"I have orders. You are supposed to watch everything you love vanish while you're dying. I can't kill you any other way so you're just going to have to stay there," the person spoke, voice raised so he was heard over Hoongjoongs banging against the door. 

" YOU BASTARD! LET ME OUT AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" the Captain growled, still kicking against his door. 

Hoongjoong bit his tongue as he searched for another way out. Right there - the windows! He took the wooden chair he has previously been pushed onto and threw it against a window. It thankfully crashed open. As he climbed out he could hear noises coming from his deck. 

5 minutes later he was met with a bleeding Jongho on the ground and the rest of his crew just making it onto his deck. He ran towards Jongho and placed his hand against his bleeding stomach wound. 

"Where is he?" he gritted through his teeth as he looked up to watch Yeosang and Yunho try to get the other wounded ones up. 

"Here," the voice of the mysterious assassin spoke out of the shadows, making everyone's eyes go to the dark spot. 

"SHOW YOURSELF! " Mingo shouted before groaning out loud. All of them were resting on the floor, Yunho and Yeosang attending to the their shot mates. 

The sound of a match ticking against wood could be heard and sure enough a latern was lit, held up by the man. 

"You're a dead man," Hoongjoong spoke. Just as he was about to get up he felt Jongho quiver under him and the warmth he had been trying to hold back spread over his hand. Shit, the younger would be bleeding out if Hoongjoong were to remove his hand.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Yunho, who was also too occupied with his bleeding mates, asked. 

"I was sent to kill all of you. I have very specific orders. I couldn't kill you right away. I am supposed to make you die in flames," the man spoke as he held up his lantern. 

That's when they noticed. The ground. It wasn't just splayed in blood. 

"Oh no," San softly spoke, eyes half open, an arrow stuck in his thigh. His hand touched the stained wood and he brought it up to his nose. 

"R-rum.." he croacked. 

Hoongjoong knew it was time to make a decision. He just hoped he could live with it afterwards. 

He stood up, letting go of Jongho's bleeding stomach and ran towards the assassin. 

"Captain! If he lets it fall-" Yeosang shouted but Hoongjoong just kept running towards him.

Now, one thing people always got wrong about pirates was that they're predictable. Surely the assassin predicted that Hoongjoong would use his hands or his dagger to attack him but pirates never played fair. The captain had taken out the gun he had stored behind his back and fired a shot at the assassin. It hit his leg and he went to the ground, leaving everyone to gasp for air as the lantern came down with him. But Hoongjoong was fast and he was able to grab it before it hit the ground. 

"Now," Hoongjoong said, breath rigged and eyes as cold as ever whilst he looked down at the man that had went to his knees. 

"Who do you think you are to hurt my kids?" he spoke, every word pronounced with pure poison on his tongue. He threw the lantern over board and stepped closer to the man, murder in his eyes. 

Seonghwa's heart began to pump in his chest as he felt his hat and mask getting ripped away from him. He looked up to the person that was surely going to kill him. His eyes already were. 

But maybe it wasn't too late. His hands were still free so he grabbed the dagger he kept by his thigh and rammed it into the side of the man above him. But as the blade hit the Hoongjoong it wasn't that name that was called out but Seonghwa's. 

In shock he turned to look at the source of the voice and as the Captain in front of him sunk to his knees he saw him. 

" _ Yeosang _ ?" he breathed out before his vision became black. 


	3. Quite the reunion

It was fair to say that Seonghwa woke up with the biggest headache he ever had. Also his leg hurted like shit. 

"I-I think he's waking up! Get the Captain and Yeosang!" a deep voice said and Seonghwa groaned as the sound hit his pounding head. 

His mission had gone wrong, so much he could tell. The last thing he remembered was climbing onto the ship and after that his mind was blank. 

"You should start waking up, lad. Got much explaining to do," someone said and Seonghwa stirred again. 

"Oh for fucks sake!" another voice said after a while and Seonghwa was hit with a splash of cold water, causing him to shriek up. 

"Ah, look who is awake now," the person holding the bucket said and Seonghwa stiftened when he saw who it was. His supposed target. 

"Well shit, you're still alive," was all he managed to say. The Captain actually snorted at that. 

Seonghwa closed and opened his eyes again, trying to ignore his headache as he analysed the room. Three men were standing in front of him. To the Captains left stood the tall and muscular one Seonghwa had declared as most physically dangerous. In his plan he wanted to take him out first and by the looks of his naked chest that was covered in bandages he had somewhat succeeded. Same went for the handsome one to the Captains left, whose eyes had reminded Seonghwa of a fox when he first saw them. He believed Sun or San was his name and the tall one was called Mingyu or Mingi. 

"Surprised to see us alive, lad?" the Captain spoke and though his tone was amused Seonghwa could clearly tell the wrath that laid behind it. 

Seonghwa sighed and clenched his eyes. 

"Surprised to see me alive. I obviously failed in killing you but how come I'm still breathing? Since when do pirates take hostages when someone tries to kill them?" he spoke, trying to keep his voice leveled. 

"Because you got really fucking lucky, mate, let us tell you that," Mingi spoke up before spitting in front of Seonghwa's bed. Where even was he? It must be somewhere under the deck as there was barely light and his 'bed' seemed to be swinging. 

"What do you mean?" Seonghwa asked, looking between the three men. 

Without further explanation Hoongjoong loudly whistled, the volume making Seonghwa wince. Then the creak of a door could be heard and a man stepped into the room, his footsteps barely audible and figure barely seen because of the darkness. 

"Hello there, my lord," Yeosang said as he stepped into the light and was finally visible. 

Seonghwa felt his heart drop to his stomach his eyes grow wide. 

"You-" he said but the words left his mouth. 

Yeosang laughed as tears made their way to his eyes. 

"Quite a reunion, huh?" he asked, crinkling his eyes as tears finally over flood them. Seonghwa didn't notice that he had started crying too and tried to get out of whatever net he was in. 

"No, stay!" Yeosang exclaimed as he pushed him back. 

Seonghwa gasped at him. 

"You made it," he breathed, staring at the boy in front of him in wonder. Yeosang laughed and nodded but his smile soon faded and he looked heartbroken. 

"So did you," he said. 

The two boys stared at each other in disbelief when a loud clap made their hands whip around. 

"Well, that was nice and all but I think before we do the catching up we have some other issues to solve, don't we?" Hoongjoong spoke. It was a threat and it was directed towards Seonghwa who just gulped. 

* * *

_He was 14 when it happened. He and the servant boy, his best friend, had been trying to read maps in his room, imagining all the places they'd go to somewhere, when they had heard the crash. Then a maid, the servants mother, had rushed in and told them to hide before leaving again._

_There had been a lot of noise and a lot of heat but the two boys didn't dare to move, just clinged onto each other while hiding under the bed. Then they heard slow footsteps outside his door. The sound that would haunt them forever._

_Seonghwa had gotten up to peek through the door lock and he could see nothing but black boots and a hand that was holding a pistol. Panic over washed him and his hand flew to his mouth in order to stop himself from making any noise. He tiptoed to his friend who was barely ten at that time and picked him up with ease. He was older and stronger than him and needed to take care of him, status aside. He placed his small friend inside the elevator that would bring him food whenever he had been too lazy to go down the stairs._

_"What about you?" his friend cried as he whispered the words._

_Seonghwa shook his head while trying to smile._

_"It'll be alright. Meet me by the docks where we used to play as children after all of this!" was the last thing he said before letting his friend down by the rope._

_Everything after that Seonghwa's had tried to forget for years. Tried to forget how the man had given him the choice to learn or to die. How the man had showed him the bodies of his dead mother and father before throwing them into the fire. Had tried to forget his friend, waiting for him by the docks. Tried to forget the face of his friends dead mother slowly getting engulfed by flames._

_But he would never forget the hours he had spent training. He would never forget the things he did to make the man trust him. Would never forget how good it felt when he had learned everything from him and finally slit his throat. Would never forget the way he got his revenge by staying in business and one by one killing off everyone that had once deemed themselves their father's loyal servants when it reality they had hired his kidnapper._

_Over time he grew to like killing. As strange as it was for him to admit it, given that he came from a prestigious family. He never thought of it as fulfilling but it had certainly kept him alive and for the past decade that's all that had concerned him: staying alive._


	4. It's a deal, doll face

Seonghwa was good at his job. So good he never left any witnesses behind or let relatives of his victims find him. Therefore he was rather untrained when it came to people confronting him about his actions. Corpses don't necessarily hold grudges but hot-headed pirate captions surely do. 

They had pulled Seongwha up to the deck and placed him in front of the crew like he was some kind of show act. Yeosang had strayed from his side and joined his companies on the floor, all eyes on him which gave Seonghwa a slight idea of how he was still alive. 

Hongjoong had been the only person standing up and he was walking around the shackled Seonghwa in circles, eyes never leaving the crown of the assassins had.

"This, my mates, is the man that killed 10 of ours yesterday and tried to take the lives of my and the 6," Hongjoong spoke. Everyone started booing Seonghwa and he felt his cheeks heat up. 

"When I tried to  _ rightfully  _ take his life our dear Yeosang used his veto. You all know what the veto is, right?" he asked his crew, eyes not leaving Seonghwa who eventually matched his gaze. 

Some mixed reactions were received and Hongjoong rolled his eyes. 

"When one of ya lads does something I deem very special they gettin' get a veto, meaning you can go against a decision I make. Our guest here may not know all this but the Captains word is absolute, ain't it?" 

A bunch of 'Aye, Captians!' followed. 

"And our dear Yeosang, who once saved my life and earned a veto, used this special privilege for  _ this  _ one," Hongjoong spoke as he grabbed a hold of Seonghwa's hair and forced him to look back to the crew and away from him. Another round of boos followed and Seonghwa saw Yeosang roll his eyes. 

"Now, I think after almost dying because of this lad we deserve to know the connections between ya' fellas, don't we?" 

Seonghwa sighed. He had two choices. Dying and bringing his friend down with him or going against his own rules and ratting out his clients. 

The choice was easy. Screw pirates. 

"My father was a lord in one of the colonies. I was to inherit his title and position. Yeosang was a servant at my house and my dearest friend," Seonghwa said, speaking up for the first time since he's been on deck. It caused Hongjoong to stop his circling and turn his back to him. Seonghwa kept eye contact with Yeosang while he was speaking. 

"One night an assassin came to our estate to kill my family. He killed everyone, including the servants," Seonghwa continued. 

"Including my mother," Yeosang spoke up and all eyes that had previously been on Seonghwa were now on him. 

Seonghwa looked to the ground in shame. 

"She shouldn't have died. I'm terribly sorry, my friend," he spoke earnestly. He heard Hongjoong behind him scoff but didn't care for it. 

"Yeosang was able to escape before the assassin came after me-" 

"Because you saved me!" Yeosang interrupted. Seonghwa smiled at him. 

"I fought for my life and he said he was impressed by my will to live. He told me if I were to join him and learn from him I'd be able to live," he continued. 

Yeosang clenched his jar. 

"I took the opportunity, thinking I'd be able to escape but I never could. With every step I took he had taken three. Only when I had learned everything he had to teach I could turn the tables. I cut his throat and finally I was free,"

Seonghwa had gotten emotional without even noticing it but as he scoffed at his last statement he felt the wetness on his cheeks as he met Yeosangs gaze. 

"I went to the docks that day," he said pitifully. 

"I told you I'd met you there after all of it was over," Seonghwa explained,broken. 

Yeosang didn't seem to feel any better than him and sniffled slightly. 

"I waited there for three days but then the news had spread that  _ everyone  _ from your family had died and I thought you did too. I joined a group of pirates that found me starving there," Yeosang said. Seonghwa showed him a sad smile. 

"At least you got to grow up. That's all I ever wanted," he said and maybe it was an illusion but he could've sworn the fox eyed member San let out a sad "aw" like he was watching a play of some sorts. 

"And if you're so close why would you try to kill him?" Hongjoong spoke up, finally turning around and moving to face Seonghwa. He crouched down rather slowly and Seonghwas eyes widened as he began to remember snippets of the past night. 

"I stabbed you a little, didn't I..?" he asked, looking up to the captain through his dark lashes. The eyes of the other turned into slits and he let his tongue dart over his lips before he spoke up again, 

"Mingi hit ya head pretty hard, aye? Let me refresh your memory, doll face. After shooting three of my kin you damaged my quarters, stabbed our youngest in the stomach and then put your dirty dagger through me!" Hoongjoong exclaimed angrily as he grabbed a hold of Seonghwa's black hair and roughly tugged at it, causing the man to groan. 

For some reason Seongwha, may it be the hit to his head, couldn't think of it as aggressive but.. asserting. He appreciated it a little too much. 

"I..can't say I'm sorry," Seonghwa spoke as he looked into the fierce eyes if the Captain. Something about his gaze made Seonghwa want to tell him the truth. 

Yeosang face palmed at Seongwha statement but sat silent nonetheless. 

"Aren't you pirates? Are you sorry after rummaging through towns? After stealing from commoners and harbouring other ships? I was promised 18 bags of gold for your head  _ Captain-"  _

Seongwha knew he hit the mark with addressing the man in front of him by his title as something gleeful flickered in the others eyes, 

" -and 30 if I burned down your ship and your crew with it. My job is to kill people. I just did my job. I've been doing it since I was 14. It's called survival, " he added, throwing in a little bit of attitude because Hoongjoong holding his hand back by his hair was getting a little uncomfortable and it annoyed him how intensely the Captain was looking at him - as if his eyes were looking at his very core. 

Finally the Captain released his hair and stepped away, walking through his crew. 

"Now, we heard your little sob story. We know you got hired by someone to take us out. Yeosang used his veto to save your life so we can't kill you but we also can't just let you go after what you did. Now, what do you think we should do with you?" Hongjoong spoke, not looking at him. 

Seonghwa's eyes flickered to Yeosang again and he mouthed the words 'thank you' at him before finally speaking up again.

"How about my services? I don't have much else to offer anyways," Seonghwa spoke. The pirates all broke out in little 'ooohhs' and 'ahhhhs' and some (mainly Mingi) were booing him again. 

"Your services?" Hongjoong spoke, turning around on his heels and raising his eyebrows at him. 

Seongwha smirked. If he knew one thing it was how to bargain. 

"I say I'll kill the ones that were planning on killing you," Seongwha spoke, earning a lot of positive feedback from the crew. 

Hongjoong compentated it for a second but didn't seem too amused, 

"I can just kill whoever I want dead myself," he stated. His crew seemed impressed by the statement but Seonghwa had his poker face on. 

"You don't even know who wanted you dead. Furthermore, if you work with me I can convince them I did the job and I collect the reward. They told me it's their entire months earnings. I'll give it to you as..." 

He awkwardly looked over the 6 members in the front row from which he severely hurted 4,

"... _ compensation.  _ I'll kill them the same way I was supposed to kill you, which would've worked perfectly if it hadn't been for you  _ cheating _ , " Seonghwa's finished, sparkle in his eyes and smirk on his face. He exceeded confidence as he always did when he talked about business. 

It was silent for a while and the crew looked between Hongjoong and Seonghwa, whose eyes were having a battle on their own. 

"Fine," Hongjoong said after a while, taking long strides towards Seonghwa. 

"It's a deal, doll face" the Captain said, looking down on him as he did so. Seonghwa found himself liking it a little too much,that fight for dominance their eyes seemed to have, just like the countless other things he shouldn't be enjoying ever since he came to Fuji Island. 


	5. Pirates and their sassy eyebrows

It's been two weeks and a half since Seonghwa's attack. He was supposed to meet with his clients on an island near Fuji and give them a piece of Hongjoong's hair, one of the braids that graced his neck, as proof that he fulfilled his promise. The crew that hired him had taken off the night of the cue as to get any suspicions away from them. 

Being on a ship wasn't new to Seonghwa. His father had been an important man and he had had the privilege to go on his travels with him. Although back then he was treated like a prince and here he was stuck with cleaning the decks and getting hollered at by pirates. It wasn't all too bad though. His leg had healed miraculously fast and so did the wounds of the others. Yeosang had told him "it's a secret" and to be honest, Seonghwa wasn't really keen on knowing what the pirates had given him in his sleep. 

Due to Seonghwa's rather calm and honest virtue and his earnest apologies (in the end he did go to each one he hurted individually to apologize even if he had told Hongjoong he wasn't sorry) the crew had warmed up to him. Yeosang had told him that on a pirate ship it wasn't unusual to try and kill each other and that grudges were uncommon. Seonghwa tried not to judge that. Who was he to pretend to have the moral high ground anyways. 

The thing about the grudges seemed true. Everyone had quickly adapted to his presence and in the evening they'd let him join in the their activities (which mostly involved alcohol). He thought that everyone had quite the stories to tell and admired them for the way they talked about the world as if they had seen it all.

Although Jongho was their youngest it turned out that San was the member that had joined them last. He had quickly gained Hongjoong's trust because he had led the crew through the jungles of his home and therefore brought them to a treasure box the size of a man, earning him a spot as one of Hongjoong's "kids". Seonghwa tried not to think of how adorable that was. 

San was the member Seonghwa liked most, after Yeosang of course. He was a gentle soul that could be fierce if needed just like the assassin himself. The younger also seemed to admire Seonghwa in some way as he followed him around like a puppy. He was the one that got over the whole assassination thing the fastest. 

The harder cases had been Mingi and Wooyoung. The two fighters of the group seemed to have struggled with their ego ever since Seonghwa had managed to shoot them. One night though, when everyone had gotten drunk, they had challenged him to an arm wrestling match which he gladly lost. After that they were happy to accept him as guest on their ship. 

With Jongho and Yunho it was also fairly easy. Seonghwa had come up to Jongho and apologized for stabbing him and the other had nodded and said "It's okay. Hey, do you like sea turtles? I can lift one up over my head," whilst Yunho told him if he did the dishes that day he'd forgive him. Needless to say the dishes did not have a single spot that night. 

Seonghwa couldn't lie, he liked the attention he got from the younger pirates. How they would look up to him and get all excited when he'd tell them the stories of his missions and the aristocracy they were never a part of, almost as if he was telling them bedtime stories. It was strange to think that he cared for their approval but after spending ten years alone, away from anyone he could call family, he secretly craved it. As he had gotten Yeosang back he felt like he had his little brother again and slowly his heart was warming up to the Hyung role more and more. 

Almost everyone on deck called him by names though instead of 'Hyung', but he didn't mind or thought of them as them insulting but rather flattering since they usually went back to his appearance. He had heard everything from "prince" or "princess" to "pretty lad" or "handsome fella". 

As if on cue he got heard a voice from above him, 

"You missed a spot, princess!" Mingi said, hands cupped around his mouth so that Seonghwa could hear him from where he was climbing onto the masts. Seonghwa playfully rolled his eyes at him before he shouted back that he should focus on climbing safely. 

Then he heard it. The sound of those damn feet prancing around the ship, the hard soles of the boots hitting against the freshly cleaned wood. 

The sound that signaled Hongjoong was coming his way. 

"Too slow again? The dirty work too much to handle for you, doll face?"

Seonghwa sighed. This again. Captain Hongjoong indeed seemed to be able to hold a grudge. He usually referred to Seonghwa as "doll face" and unlike the others, it wasn't meant as a compliment. At least Seonghwa didn't think so, considering how the Captain was the only one that hadn't warmed up to him so far. Not even in the slightest. Seonghwa was slowly losing his mind as there seemed no way to please the picky captain. No matter how hard he scrubbed the decks, how well he cooked for them or how often he had entertained the crew with stories, Hongjoong would give him nothing but snarky remarks and that awful smirk of his. It caused Seonghwa to go bitter. 

Often times Seonghwa would reply to the Captain with as much bite as possible. He definitely had a battle for dominance going on with the man and the crew alway had wide eyes when they heard their exchanges. They'd never dare to talk to Hongjoong that way and Seonghwa thought of every exchange of theirs as beautifully frustrating. He was sure Hongjoong felt the same. 

"Pirates and cleanliness don't really go together, that much I figured," Seonghwa said annoyed, refusing to look Hongjoong in the eyes as he kept cleaning. 

"Odd that you'd say that. Wasn't it you who couldn't keep the eyes off my crew at the tavern that day? Well, I certainly didn't think it was because we were so dirty," Hongjoong spoke as he crouched down to be at eye-level with the kneeling Seonghwa, his devilish smirk present as always. It irritated Seonghwa immensely. 

Everything about Hongjoong irritated him. 

How he managed to shut down 20 people with just one look or how he would raise a single finger and everyone immediately knew what to do? It was insane! Who in the world could exclude that much power? 

He was also the first one that had managed to hurt Seonghwa during a mission. It nagged at the assassin's ego. 

Furthermore, it didn't help that his eyes were the sharpest Seonghwa had seen in this world. How they'd turn into slits when he was focusing on something and how his utterly infuriating tongue would glide over his lips - all of it drove Seonghwa insane. Also, did no one on this ship know how to button up their shirt? Hongjoong certainly did not, seeing how Seonghwa could now look down his entire chest once he had kneeled to be at his level. Several tattoos and scars covered his skin and Seonghwa's hand itched every time Hongjoong exposed his skin like that. He hated it. What did his hand even want to do? 

The assassin huffed before turning to look at the captain, stopping the motion of cleaning the floor. 

"So you did see me and still didn't expect anything? You seemed so shocked when you arrived and saw your crew piled up on the pier," he spoke arrogantly, his eyes glinting at the man in front of him. 

Hongjoong dropped his smirk and for a second there Seonghwa believed he was growling like an animal. The eyes of the assassin widened and for the first time when speaking to the Captain he felt like he had overstepped his boundaries. All his irritation suddenly washed away. 

"S-Sorry," he said in shame, ducking his head down but still looking up at Hongjoong through his dark lashes with big and round eyes as his teeth bit on his bottom lip.

The Captain's gaze dropped to Seonghwa's lip and the assassin's breath hitched as he moved his arm up. Would he start choking him to death right here? Or would he just slap him really hard? 

To Seonghwa's surprise he did neither of those things but instead placed his hand gently under Seonghwa's chin and used his thumb to tug at his bottom lip, setting it free from his teeth. 

"You know, whenever you say things like that I just want to take you and chug you off this ship, giving you to the sharks," Hongjoong said as he cocked his head to the side, voice low and eyes still on Seonghwa's lips. His gaze then snapped back up to stare into the assassin's eyes with the look that made Seonghwa feel like Hongjoong was staring deep into his soul. 

He felt his face flare up and the captain moved his hand so that he was practically cupping Seonghwa's cheek, his thumb gliding over the other's blush. 

"But then you flutter your lashes at me like that and chew on your fucking lip like you're the devil incarnate and I want to destroy you in a whole different sense,"

Seonghwa started choking on air after that statement. What the fuck. 

"E-Excuse me?" he said in between coughs, his face gaining the color of a tomato. 

As he looked back to Hongjoong he found the other man with a shit eating grin, staring down at him. How come he was always looking down at Seonghwa? He wasn't even taller goddammit. 

"And here I thought you'd never lose that pokerface of yours, doll," he said, his grin widening. Seonghwa gaped at him. 

"Y-You! You just said that to see me upset d-didn't you?" Seonghwa exclaimed, voice a little higher than usual. He accusingly pointed his finger at Hongjoong before finally swatting the Captain's hand away from his cheek. Hongjoong smiled so brightly his eyes became moons and Seongwha seriously wanted to punch him. 

"God, I hate you," he said, eyes still wide before frowning at the man in front of him. 

"You're way too cute for an assassin, has anyone ever told you that?" Hongjoong mused as he raised one eyebrow mockingly before trying to reach out for Seonghwa's face again. His hand was just swatted away again. This time though instead of his right hand Seonghwa had used his left hand, the one that had been cleaning the deck. The wet rag landed in Hongjoong's face and Seonghwa wanted to die on the spot. 

"Getting that shy, aye?" the Captain just said, laughing as he pulled it off of his face and let it fall to the ground. 

"I-I… I'm done cleaning!" Seonghwa said as he hastily stood up and left Hongjoong behind, trying to ignore how the warmth in his face had now spread to his ears and neck. 

On his way he passed by Yeosang who threw him a strange look and eventually ended up leaving his post behind and following Seonghwa inside the ship. 

The assassin made halt in the kitchen where Wooyoung was preparing dinner with San, the two cutting up meat next to each other with no space between them. 

San's eyes immediately lit up as he spotted Seonghwa and he abandoned his spot next to Wooyoung to walk towards the elder. 

"Hyung!" he exclaimed happily and Seonghwa smiled at him before raising his hand to greet Wooyoung too. 

"You want something, Hyung?" San asked, his small hands already around Seonghwa's biceps. San was a clingy one, so much Seonghwa had figured. 

"I think he has a sunburn. The heat must be getting to him," Yeosang, who finally arrived too, said as he moved his hand to touch Seonghwa's cheek. 

The assassin laughed awkwardly, 

"Just water is fine, thanks," he said, trying to sound as casual as possible. 

"Here, catch this!" Wooyoung suddenly exclaimed and three seconds later an apple was flying towards them, Seonghwa catching it with ease about two millimeters away from San's face. 

"You're so cool, Hyung," he said in astonishment, his eyes sparkling up at Seonghwa who just snorted.

"Thank you, Wooyoung-ah," he said, bowing his head slightly. 

"Let's go talk. San,you stay," Yeosang suddenly said, grabbing Seonghwa's wrist and leading him out of the kitchen. San whined after them. 

They took some stairs downstairs and ended up where the crew, including Seonghwa, usually slept at night on hammocks. 

"Are you okay, Hyung? You seem so dishevelled, that's not like you," Yeosang then said as he cupped Seonghwa's cheek. 

Seonghwa cooed at his friend. It was just like him not to show any worry in front of others but only when they were alone. 

"It's fine, just your stupid Captain messing with me again," Seonghwa said and no, he was NOT pouting. 

Yeosang just raised his eyebrows at him. 

"Is that why you're so red? What did he say?" 

By now Yeosang was trying to hold back his laughter at his sulking friend and Seonghwa didn't appreciate it one bit. 

"H-he flirted with me! Can you believe it?" Seongwha exclaimed, throwing his arms around as he spoke. 

Yeosang just laughed as he tried to collect his friends waving arms, 

"So you finally noticed that he's flirting with you, eh?" he said, smile on his face and one eyebrow raised mockingly. 

Seonghwa truly despised pirates and their sassy eyebrows.

"W-What do you mean?" he stuttered, face getting even hotter than before. 

"For someone with great observational skills such as your own you can truly be blind, _doll face_ ," Yeosang mused before taking the apple out of Seonghwa's hand and biting into it. 

"Oh, come on. Everyone here calls me names!" Seonghwa said. 

Yeosang just chuckled, 

"Yes because you're handsome. I'm handsome too but the only thing 'Cap calls me is slacker," the younger one spoke while climbing into a random hammock. 

Seonghwa frowned at him. 

"He does it to mess with me. He doesn't mean it like that," he said as he climbed into a hammock that faced Yeosang's one. 

"Hyung, you've never been good at these things. You can spot in a second who is the boss of whom or who is the best fighter but romantically you could never tell who was interested in who," Yeosang said before biting off another piece of the apple. 

"I mean I guess not necessarily but it's not like that's something obviou-" 

"San and Wooyoung," 

Seonghwa gasped at him,

"Shut up!" he exclaimed in shock. 

Yeosang was sent into a fit of giggles, 

"Why do you think he chunked an apple at you the second San became clingy?" he laughed. Seonghwa frowned. 

"So they're what? Just two pirates in a relationship?" 

In his young years he had read a lot about the sea and pirates too eventually but never once about internal pirate relationships. It all seemed rather strange. 

"They just fancy each other and when they get drunk enough they make out a little," Yeosang spoke. Seonghwa's eyes widened, 

"That's way more interesting than when Lord Marcus hired me to take out Lady Minas husband so they could be together," he said. 

Now it was Yeosang's turn to gasp, 

"Lord Marcus did what? That old sleeze bag?" 

"I'm impressed that you still remeber them," Seonghwa laughed before making grabby hands at Yeosang who eventually threw him the half eaten apple. 

"Yeah, well. Old life and new life, you might say. Hey, since we're talking about it…what about you?" 

Seonghwa frowned at that. 

"What do you mean?" he asked, his head turning to Yeosang who was now looking up at the ceiling. 

"Well, what are you going to do once we've caught up to Captain Bumkey and you killed him. Are you…going to stay?" he asked, voice smaller than usual. 

"I… haven't thought about it," Seonghwa said, truthfully. 

Did Yeosang want him to become.. a pirate? 

" I never thought about it. My next step, I mean. People just kept approaching me, telling me what to do for them. I've earned so much gold I don't even know how to spend it. I just keep going," he said. It was true, every word. 

His life path had been laid out for him at his birth and then it had been ripped away. Ever since then he hadn't had a goal. He just did what he had been told.

"Well…that sounds like a pirates life, to be frank," Yeosang said.. 

Seonghwa shook his head, 

"I don't think-" 

"Yes, you don't. Take a minute and compare your life with a pirates life. You're not bound to one place. You want to see the world. You have no moral compass guiding you somewhere. You just live to live. It's the same we do here! Unlike you though we're not alone,"

His last words made something clench terribly inside Seonghwa's chest and he turned his face so that Yeosang wouldn't be able to see it. 

"I don't want to leave you again, Yeosang," he said earnestly. It was all he was entirely sure of. The rest, like his future or feelings, were blurry. 

"Then don't, Hyung! Can't you see how you just fit in here? And Captain absolutely has the hots for you!" 

Seonghwa whined, his blush coming back up. Yeosang the little shit snickered at that.

"It's true! I recently asked if he was angry with me for using my Veto on you and he said 'he is as good as the ten men he killed'! He liiiikes you~" 

"Oh my god please stop," Seonghwa exclaimed, his hands coming up to cover his red face. 

"Well, he isn't one to trust someone easily so you should be flatte-" 

Yeosang's words were interrupted by a terrible ripping sound, followed by the entire ship shaking. Yeosang and Seonghwa fell out of their hammocks and looked at each other in shock as they got off the ground. 

"What the hell was that?" Seonghwa asked, trying to get a hold of something whilst the ship was still shaking. 

"We must've hit something!" Yeosang shouted over the noise. 

"EVERY MAN ON DECK" a voice declared and Yeosang and Seonghwa didn't waste seconds to move. 

They've reached the deck along with Wooyoung and San who had walked out of the kitchen with them. 

"What's going on?" San shouted, looking between the running men on deck. It was a chaos. 

To answer him a huge tentacle escaped out of the water and slapped itself onto the deck mere meters away from them. 

"KRAKEN!" Mingi screamed. As if on cue the creature rose from the sea, hovering above the ship. 

Seonghwa's head snapped to Hongjoong who was on the other side of the ship, stirring the wheel. 

"EVERYONE TO THEIR POST!" he screamed. 

Then the Kraken hit again and Seonghwa was seperated from Yeosang and the rest. 


	6. Ignore it 'til you make it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa doesn't think things through

A tentacle of the Kraken had pushed Seonghwa away and the assassin had almost gone overboard if it hadn't been for the railing catching him. Ok, now the was pissed. 

He looked around and everyone was going somewhere with rapid speed. Hongjoong was focusing on getting the ship out of the way. 

Krakens. Seonghwa read about them. What was their weakness? 

Finally it dawned on him and he quickly looked around the ship. Finally he found he was looking for. 

"MINGI!" he shouted to the man above him. The younger struggled to keep his balance but he still managed to hear Seonghwa through the loud chaos and looked down to him. 

"WHAT IS IT?" Mingi shouted. He pulled on some strings that made the sail go the opposite direction, just in time before the Kraken could hit it. 

"Get me up here!" Seonghwa shouted, already running towards the pole in the middle of the ship. 

"Climb up there!" Mingi spoke, pointing at some rope that was attached to an anker of some sort and led up to the sails. Seonghwa pulled out one of his sword, he always carried a set of two on his back so that they'd form an X, and used his other free hand to grab the rope. Then he cut through it, successfully ripping it away from it's anchor and sending him flying upwards. 

Mingi had already reached his hand out for him and Seonghwa took it as he let go. Both took a few seconds to balance themselves as they held onto each other. 

"What should we do, Hyung? Captain is trying to get us out but that thing keeps forcing me to turn the sails around!" he proclaimed,clearly stressed out. Everyone was stressed out as every 5 seconds they had to move away from their position to avoid getting hit by the Kraken. 

"Give me that," Seonghwa said while he was already ripping the arrow that Mingi had slung around his shoulders away from him. 

"Make this thing go that way!" he said, pointing towards the Kranken. 

"Are you mad?" Mingi asked him, voice shrill. He looked at Seonghwa as if he was insane. Maybe he was. 

"Mingi get it south!" Hongjoong suddenly shouted, interrupting the two. 

"No, north! I need to get closer!" Seonghwa urged him, grabbing the man by his shoulders. 

Mingi was stuck looking between the two, eyes wide and unsure. 

"Please, trust me," Seonghwa begged. 

"I-I can't go against the Captains order, Hyung," Mingi said desperately as he moved around to grab a rope. 

Seonghwa simply sighed,

"I know," he said.

Then he pushed Mingi. 

"What the HELL are you doing there?" Hongjoong, who had seen everything from afar, shouted. 

"Hyung, what the fuck?" Mingi called up. He had landed on bags of flour that conveniently laid there. Thank god that Seonghwa had spotted them beforehand. 

Seonghwa ignored them and strongly pulled on the rope Mingi previously touched. It sent him flying around, the opposite direction of which he was going for. Great. 

"Get down there this INSTANT!" Hongjoong shouted. The authority that laid in his voice was frightening. Seonghwa ignored him and pulled on it again, this time going into the right direction. The tip of the sail hovered over the water now, directly ending above the Kranken's giant mouth. 

Seonghwa leaned against the mast and shot down his first arrow. 

The brain of the Kraken is its weakness and it lays between it's eyes and mouth. It's the center of it's head. 

As Seonghwa remembered those words he hoped he had enough arrows to breach through the thick skin of the Kraken. He fired three arrows at rapid speed. The first two didn't hit the mark and clashed against the giant creature's teeth. The other ones managed to land directly in it's mouth and the Kraken screamed. Seonghwa wasted no time, ignoring the way it was now even angrier, the arms waving around even more. 

As Seonghwa was ready to fire his last shot a sharp pain hit his side and he cried out in pain, falling back into the wood of the mast. He looked down and found a small, golden dagger stuck in his side. He knew who this dagger belonged to and groaned. He looked down to the ground and sure enough saw the Captain standing there utter aggression radiating off him. 

"Stop right now, you're gonna kill us all!" Hongjoong gritted through his teeth. Seonghwa was surprised that he could hear him over the noise the suffering Kraken made. 

"TO KILL IT YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE MOUTH YOU MORON! THE BRAIN IS BEHIND IT" Seonghwa shouted. He hoped those wouldn't be his last words. 

He moved to shoot his next arrow but found himself unable to move his left arm, the pain from his side shooting through his entire body. He gasped out in pain and clenched his eyes.

Dammit. Only one way to do it then. 

"THIS BETTER BE FUCKING WORTH IT," he grunted. 

Then, in one swift motion he pulled the dagger out of his side and started running. He let the arrow fall and instead pulled his second sword. 

"SEONGWHA, NO!" someone, probably Yeosang, shouted as he glided through the air. 

He landed inside the Krakens mouth, it's teeth clashing against his skin and ripping it open in the process. He was lucky though, really. The Kraken hadn't seen him coming and therefor hadn't clenched his mouth which would've crushed Seonghwa entirely. 

He landed on something soft and figured it must be the skin between the Kraken's mouth and brain. He could barely see, only whenever the Kraken opened it's mouth to let out a scream and light could shine through. 

Seonghwa put his first sword down using his right hand. The Kraken screamed and the 'ground' under Seonghwa started shaking. 

"Just fucking die already, jesus," Seonghwa breathed, clutching his side before bringing the other sword down. 

It did nothing but upset the Kraken more. Then Seonghwa had an idea.

He pulled his swords out and brought them down at the same time. His whole body, dripping with blood from his multiple wounds, protested but he ignored it. If he was good at one thing it was ignoring something. 

Before the Kraken could react Seonghwa lifted his leg and stumped onto the handles of his two swords who were stuck in it's skin side by side. He felt the blades sink in deeper. 

God, he was going to pass out any second now. The way the Kraken was shaking and screaming, making Seonghwa's ears bleed on top of everything else, wasn't exactly helpful. 

One more. He'd managed one more. 

Seonghwa walked a few steps back and then used every bit of strength he had left to jump onto the handles with both feet, his entire weight now weighing on them. 

Suddenly, Seonghwa was sinking. 

He was gliding through something dark and slimey and then he saw it. A huge eye. Seonghwa wanted to scream but something started filling his mouth and he quickly shut it. It was water. 

Wait…water! If he was in the water it must mean that he made it through! The Kraken must be dead! 

Shit. The Kraken is dying and Seonghwa is directly underneath it. Any minute now and it's giant body would go slack and bring him down to the bottom of the ocean. 

No. Seonghwa was not going to die at some random ass place in the ocean because some giant wobbly thing squashed him to death. 

With as much power as he could muster he moved towards the head, barely managing it as he just waddled around with his hurting arms and legs. 

Finally he reached it. His hand clutched onto the skin and he crawled to the very tip of the beasts head all while his lungs slowly starting filling with water and he was losing his focus. 

When he felt nothing more to hold onto he used his legs to kick himself away from the creature. He was out of danger. 

Then, all of the sudden he was washed away. The tentacles of the Kraken had gone down, causing the water around Seonghwa to forcefully push him away.

The last thing he saw was the Kraken sinking to the ground with a much faster speed than he was. Seonghwa was sinking, slowly and peacefully in water as crimson as blood. 

Oh, he guessed it was blood, dripping from his limp form. 

His eyes closed and the coldness of the sea was the last thing he felt. Maybe it would be the last thing he'd ever feel. 


	7. Candle light and soft lips

Seonghwa found it hard to wake up on a ship. The movement of the sea gently rocked the boat and would just lull him in deeper, like he was a baby being put down to rest. That paired with soft sheets and warm candle light made it almost impossible to wake up. Maybe almost dying had something to do with it too.

Only the hand slowly moving up and down his stomach started to bring Seonghwa back to reality. The assassin clenched his eyes and groaned slightly but still didn't stir awake completely. 

"Wake up, doll face, you've had your beauty sleep," 

The whisper against his ear made Seonghwa alarmed and his eyes snapped opened. It took him a few seconds to get adjusted to the dark of the room but when he finally did he was shocked to see none other than Hongjoong before him. A shirtless Hongjoong sitting next to him on the bed he was laying on. The bed in the Captain's quarters. 

Seonghwa groaned and closed his eyes again. 

"Did I die?" he asked pitifully, 

"Is this the punishment for my sins? An eternity with you in bed?" he whined. Hongjoong chuckled at him. 

"I see you haven't lost your bite back there," he said, laughing afterwards. Seonghwa cranked his eyes open again. 

Hongjoong looked different. Somehow he looked more approachable, maybe even… 

softer? 

Perhaps it was the candle light illuminating his face, making his skin seem golden. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't wearing a sleezy Captains head as usual or that he wasn't looking down at Seonghwa with that fierce look but instead with gentle eyes. This was a man that seemed almost equal to Seonghwa. A man that was more attractive than anyone Seonghwa had ever encountered. 

Wait, what? 

Did Seonghwa just.. admit that the Captain is attractive? No. It couldn't be. 

"Did I hit my head? Is this a dream?" he asked as he looked away from Hongjoong's infuriatingly handsome face, making the other chuckle again. 

"Ah, that's more like it. Usually people consider being in my bed a dream rather than a punishment," he spoke slyly, moving down so that his face was closer to Seonghwa's. The other man just pouted. 

"You're teasing me," he complained. Hongjoong's smile grew ten times wider. 

"Why are you teasing me? I feel like shit already," Seonghwa continued whining. He would have never in a million years allowed himself to be like that in front of Hongjoong, all whiny and pouty, but truth be told he felt like he was in a fever dream and he had no capacity for filtering his words. 

"You don't remember much, do you now, love?" Hongjoong asked gently. 

Seonghwa felt a warmth go through him at Hongjoong's words and it only spread as he felt something move against his stomach again. He looked down and to see Hongjoong's hand resting on his flat abdomen, his thumb drawing circles into this skin. Well, the part of this skin that wasn't bandaged. 

Seongwha knew something had happened but he couldn't exactly remember any details. He looked up at Hongjoong again, the Captain basically hovering over him by now. 

His gaze dropped to the other men's chest and without thinking about it he moved his right hand up ever so slowly. Hongjoong's eyes followed the movements of Seonghwa's hand and he met him halfway, taking his own hand off Seonghwa's stomach to take ahold of the assassin's one. He followed Seonghwa's gaze to his chest and placed his hand against it, right above his heart, covering it with his own afterwards. 

"How about you call me 'love' again and tell me," Seonghwa muttered, voice barely a whisper. His eyelids were close to fluttering shut again but he tried to keep eye contact with Hongjoong, looking up at him through his lashes. 

Hongjoong smiled and bent the arm he was supporting himself with so that we was even closer to Seonghwa's face now. 

"I knew you could be tamed," he spoke, sly grin on his face. 

Seonghwa frowned at him and formed the hand against his chest into a ball, weakly hitting him. 

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm sure something the size of a bulldog hit my head and that's why I want you so close," he spoke without thinking. 

Hongjoong sighed deeply and let himself fall over, his face planted in the crook of Seonghwa's neck. The assassin closed his eyes and let his hand move around Hongjoong's shoulder and into his braided hair. 

"By god, you should hear yourself, Love. And see yourself. You're far more dangerous than any Siren I could ever fathom. A walking temptation, really," the Captain spoke before moving his head slightly. Then Seonghwa felt soft lips against his exposed skin and he shuddered, his grip tight in the others hair. 

"I thought you wanted to tell me what happened?" he breathed, moving his jaw to give Hongjoong better access to his neck. He would later on deny that he ever did such a thing. 

The Captain moved one hand to rest against Seonghwa's hip, his thumb caressing the bone there whilst he moved his lips up the assassin's jaw, nibbling at some places. 

"But talking is so much less fun than this," he spoke, voice so low and raspy that it sent shivers through Seonghwa's spine. 

"I-I suppose so," he said, his other hand coming up to hold onto Hongjoong's shoulder. 

Then Hongjoong bit down on a spot behind Seonghwa's ear and a breathy sound escaped the other's mouth. Hongjoong pressed down on Seonghwa's hip and the assassin found himself arching his back slightly which sent both pain and pleasure through him, causing him to release another broken sound. 

Hongjoong suddenly stopped what he was doing, causing Seonghwa to whine. The Captain moved his head up to look into Seonghwa's face before grabbing both of his wrists and placing them above the assassin's head in one swift motion. 

"You're going to be the end of me," he breathed and Seonghwa opened his eyes just in time to see the almost frantic look on the winded Captain. It was intoxicating and he found himself not minding it one bit when Hongjoong crashed down on him to connect their lips, his body pressing him further into the mattress. 

With every single sound Seonghwa made Hongjoong kissed him harder and soon Seonghwa felt all the air leave his lunges over time. Strangely the feeling felt familiar.

An imagine of crimson water flashed in his mind and he shrieked up, causing his head to bump into Hongjoong's who whined and let himself fall to the side. 

"Drowning. I was drowning," Seonghwa exclaimed while gasping for air. 

Then he felt it, the pain in his side. He grimaced before groaning and toppling over. 

"What the fuck," he exclaimed. 

A strong hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him backwards and soon Seonghwa found Hongjoong hovering above him again. His mind was too occupied to appreciate how magnificent he looked out of breath but he'd store that for later. 

"Some things starting to come back to you now, are they? Couldn't have chosen a worse time, princess," the Captain exclaimed. 

Seonghwa frowned at him,

"Don't call me that. The others call me like that but not you. I want to be special," he said, still no filter intact. 

Hongjoong straight up laughed. 

"Whatever Yeosang gave you it's certainly doing the job. You'd never admit that under normal circumstances, would you now, love?" 

A smile tugged at the corners of Seonghwa's mouth and his eyes sparkled at the Captain. 

"Can't even find myself to care," he simply said before moving up to catch Hongjoong's lips in another kiss. The Captain certainly didn't expect it which gave Seonghwa the dominance. He loved it. 

He ended the kiss far too early for both of them, especially for Hongjoong who was chasing after his lips. Still, he needed to know. 

"Tell me what happened now. We'll continue that once I don't feel like 500 horses trampled on me," he spoke, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to move and felt multiple stinges.

Hongjoong groaned,

"Ugh, fine. And here I was hoping for once you wouldn't be a buzzkill," he said as he moved to lay next to the other. 

Seonghwa turned to lay on his side, apparently only his left one had a larger wound, so that he would be able to face Hongjoong. Their faces were mere inches apart. 

"Don't pretend like you don't like it. Apparently you've been flirting with me for weeks now," Seonghwa said, his hand coming up to rest against Hongjoong's chest again. The captain covered it with his own. 

"Yeosang been telling you that, eh? Kid has no respect," Hongjoong mused. 

Seonghwa chuckled as he let his eyes slowly fall shut. 

"Who do you think he got it from?" he said before his eyes finally closed. 

"Ah, I should've figured he couldn't turn out any other way when he had been raised by the guy who ignored my order, basically did mutiny, to jump into a Krakens mouth," Hongjoong said. 

Seonghwa's eyes snapped opened. 

"Excuse me?" he said bewildered. 

Hongjoong just snorted before he let his own eyes fall shut too and swung an arm around Seonghwa's middle, careful not to hit any spots that were bandaged. 

"Try to remember, love," he simply said while making himself comfortable. 

For a few minutes the room was silent and Hongjoong was close to drifting off to sleep when all of the sudden his bare chest was slapped. His eyes snapped open and he found Seonghwa glaring at him, though it was more adorable than threatening, really. 

"You threw your goddamn dagger at me!" the assassin said in shock. Hongjoong had to bite the insides of his cheeks not to coo at the other's expression. A pirate Captain couldn't just coo at something he found cute. 

"You were disobeying my orders," he said as a matter of facts. 

Seonghwa glared at him like he usually did and something inside Hongjoong's chest twisted beautifully. He loved when the other put up a fight with him. 

"I am not a pirate and you can't give me orders. I was trying to save-" Seonghwa began but Hongjoong interrupted him,

"Ah, but you're on my ship. Pirate or not it's my ship, my rules," he said with a hint of smugness to his words. 

Seonghwa was fuming and Hongjoong wanted to kiss the air out of his lungs. 

"I hate you," Seonghwa said, starring daggers at Hongjoong who just chuckled. 

"How about we say eye for an eye, huh?" he then proclaimed as he led their still intertwined hands down to his side. 

Seonghwa's eyes followed him and his hand landed on a certain scar. He flushed red as he remembered where it came from. 

"You're no angel either. Got this one from the night you killed half my crew," the Captain spoke with a low voice as he moved forward, closing his eyes and bringing his head down a bit. Seonghwa shuffled slightly and Hongjoong noted happily that he had thrown his head back so that the pirate could access his neck. He bit down on the first spot his teeth came in contact with and he could feel Seonghwa shrudder underneath him. 

"Y-You're never gonna let that go, a-are you?" the assassin asked, tremor in his voice. 

Hoongjoong smirked against his neck before letting his tongue dart out to lick from Seonghwa's collarbone to that sensitive spot behind his ear. The sound Seonghwa realesed was something for the heavens, so Hongjoong thought. 

"I guess you made up for it by saving the rest of my crew today," Hongjoong murmured into his ear before biting into the earlobe. 

The assassin moved his head around, nose brushing against Hongjoong's cheek in the process. He looked into the Captains eyes and one of his hands came up to tangle itself into his hair before he roughly pulled on it, making Hongjoong groan. 

"I don't know if I want to slap you or kiss you," he said with a sultry voice. 

Hongjoong felt his head swirl but he tried to keep his cool. 

"Let me explore you while you figure it out then," he breathed, pushing Seonghwa back so that he was laying on his back and he could hover above him again. 

God, Yeosang had made him promise not to do anything risky while his friend was under medication. That little gremlin was going to kill him. 

Hongjoong found it hard to care while he was kissing down every inch of Seonghwa's lean form though, the man above him letting out breathy moans that only motivated him to kiss him more. 

Only when he was above hem of the others pants a little bit of sense came back to him and he stopped his itching hand from ripping the others last piece of clothing away. Instead he bit down on the place and sucked on the spot which would definitely leave a mark. Oh well, Yeosang was going to kill him anyways. 

After some time one of Seonghwa's hands found themselves in Hongjoong's hair again and the Captain smiled against the other's skin. 

"Figured it out yet?" he asked, moving up from this dangerous spot he had marked for later to be back at eye level with Seonghwa. 

The other opened his eyes to glare at the Captain but it was more playful this time, 

"Not yet," he said before a smile graced his lips. 

Hongjoong kissed them quickly and Seonghwa let him. 

"We're..sailing in dangerous waters… I don't know… if we should do this.. while I'm like this.." Seonghwa breathed out between kisses. As a reply Hongjoong just grunted, his mouth never leavings Seonghwa's lips nor body. 

"Don't worry, love," the Captain spoke up as he moved from Seonghwa's face to his neck again. 

"Yeosang made me promise not to touch you when I dragged you in here. I'm a man of my words," 

After that statement he moved his hand around Seonghwa's thigh to lift it up slightly and squeezed it before suddenly sinking down to it and kissing the inside of it. 

"How ironic," Seonghwa breathed out, his back arching as Hongjoong kissed down further and further. 

Then something started to nag at his mind and he used his other leg, though he could barely move it, to nudge Hongjoong's side. The Captain placed one last kiss that was dangerously close to Seonghwa's more private parts before looking up at the assassin. 

"Why I am even here?" Seonghwa asked, eyebrows furrowed as he looked around the others quarters. Hongjoong sighed before letting a hand run through his messy hair. 

"Because after I pulled you out of the water we were closer to my quarters and you needed immediate medical attention," he spoke as he came back up to his Seonghwa who widened his eyes. 

"You pulled me out of the water?" he asked in disbelief. Hongjoong just nodded. 

"Yes because Yeosang was crying 'he swims like shit, he can't swim' after the Kraken died. Truth be told I didn't expect to find you, especially because you had been pushed away by the sea but even under water you're eye-catching," Hongjoong explained, his eyes trained on Seonghwa's. 

The assassin was silent for a moment before he groaned, one hand coming up to cover his face, 

"Great, now I want you even more," he whined. Hongjoong thought that after his breathy moans it was the most beautiful sound he could made. 

"No can do, love. You're supposed to sleep it out and in the morning the kids will want to see you. Especially Yeosang. You really scared him there," Hongjoong explained as he rolled down to lay by Seonghwa's side. Probably as a matter of self protection. 

"He's gonna kill me," Seonghwa huffed. Hongjoong just nodded and his eyes glided down to the love bites he left on Seonghwa's abdomen. 

"Me too," he said. 

"But I think that you made a really deep impact on the crew, especially the kids. San has to fight for the spot as your number one fan now. I'm kind of annoyed, to be honest. I used to be the biggest deal around here," Hongjoong said, his hand coming up to Seonghwa's chest, his finger absentmindedly drawing shaped into the others skin. 

"You still are," Seonghwa said earnestly, his head moving to the side so he could watch Hongjoong's face. 

"I've never met a group of people who believed in something as strongly as they believe in you. In all their stories you're the hero," he said, a gentle smile on his face. 

Hongjoong smiled too, his eyes focused on Seonghwa's chest. 

"They're more like family to me than anything. A treasure I didn't know I was looking for but still found," he admitted softly. 

Here it was again. The softer Hongjoong who had feelings, a gentle touch and was illuminated by the moonlight. Seonghwa could stare at him for hours. 

"The way you call them your kids striked me the night we met," he said, remembering the wild look the Captain had in his eyes whenever one of them had taken a hit. 

Hongjoong just hummed,

"I should call them brats, really," he just said. Seonghwa laughed at his statement and happily noticed how the corners of Hongjoong's mouth formed another genuine smile and not one of those damn smirks he usually gave. 

"Tell me your story, Hongjoong," Seonghwa suddenly said and he himself was surprised by how pleading his voice sounded. Hongjoong looked up to him with a frown on his face, 

"What do you mean?" he asked, voice barely a whisper. Both were starting to drift off to sleep but Seonghwa wanted to stay awake. Wanted to soak up every bit of this Hongjoong. Who knew if tomorrow he would be the same. 

"I know of everyone how they got here. That Mingi was a smuggler you saved from drowning, that Jongho is the son of some high ranked pirate man but he wanted to sail with you, that Wooyoung-ah wanted to travel the world along with Yunho to get away from their hometown. That Yeosang met you after you harboured the ship of his former crew and that San led you to a treasure. But what about you? How did you get into all of this? No one told me," he explained, his gaze focused on the Captain infront of him that was in many, many ways still a mystery to him. 

"It's a long story, love. I'll tell you when you're not still half chewed up from a Kraken," Hongjoong mused, shuffling a little closer to Seonghwa , who closed his eyes and hummed. 

"You chewed on me more than that Kraken," the assassin laughed, earning a pinch to his side. 

"Go to sleep, you'll need the energy for when the kids start hogging you tomorrow," Hongjoong spoke, face gliding into Seonghwa's neck as he did so. 

Seonghwa just smiled and fell asleep to the soft sensation of the Captains lips against his skin. Maybe something had hit his head and this was all an illusion but even so, it was a damn good one. 

Who knew, maybe he belonged on a pirate ship after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter? A tease.
> 
> What are your assumptions on Hongjoong's backstory?


	8. Seonghwa fucking hates pirates

Seonghwa woke up from probably the best sleep of his life because of a finger constantly poking his cheek. Once the assassin had opened his eyes and turned his head to look at whoever thought it was a good idea to wake a professional killer up by annoying him he found six people staring at him with wide doe eyes. 

"You're awake!" Wooyoung exclaimed loudly. He had once told Seonghwa that he lost half his hearing in a crossfire once and ever since then had trouble adjusting his volume. You could tell. 

"Yeah I di- San you can stop poking me now thank you very much," he said, taking the others raised finger in his hand and placing it down. 

"Hyung you were so cool," San praised while he looked at Seonghwa with stars in his eyes. 

"And so fucking stupid. What on earth made you jump into a Krakens mouth you idiot?" Yeosang suddenly burst out, standing up from where he had been hovering by Seonghwa's bedside. 

Seonghwa lifted his leg up and kicked Yeosang in his side, causing the other to shriek and the rest to holler. 

"Respect your elders," Seonghwa said, groaning afterwards as his side hurt from the motion. 

"I think you need more medicine," Jongho said as he stood up and walked to the other side of a room where a large table with multiple maps sprayed out on it stood. 

"I need some food, please," Seonghwa whined. He truly couldn't remember the last time he ate. 

Mingi and Yunho immediately jumped up, telling him they'll get him anything he'd like. Seonghwa couldn't lie, this wasn't the worst way to be treated. As he looked around the room though he noticed one particular person missing though.

" Where is-.." he began but just as his name was on his lips memories of the previous night started to fill his mind. Soft lighting, strong hands caressing him, the motion of the sea lulling them to sleep but before that Hongjoong's mouth all over him. He flushed just thinking about it and started to slowly choke on air, causing to the others to get alarmed. San immediately put some water to his mouth and Seonghwa was actually thankful for it. His throat did feel kind of hoarse. 

"Do you mean 'where is Captain'?" Yeosang asked, his eyes suddenly slits. 

Yep, no way he didn't know. 

Seonghwa just nodded pitifully, hiding his face from the other by turning it around to focus and San and Wooyoung again. The two were sitting side by side on the floor, looking up at him with big eyes. 

"Captain is sailing the ship, of course," Wooyoung said. Seonghwa hummed absentmindedly, giving the glass of water back before turning to pet their hair. If the two were puppies they would've wiggled their tails at him from the way they broke out into smiles. 

Still, it didn't distract Seonghwa from the way Yeosang was glaring daggers into him. 

"So," the pirate said, sitting down by the bed and pulling the blankets off of Seonghwa's form, exposing his bandaged chest. 

"Captain told us you woke up last night and felt pretty out of it. What about now?" he asked sharply, his eyes gliding over his form. 

Seonghwa wanted to dig himself a hole and die in it. 

"My mind is pretty clear, thank you for asking, Yeosang," he spoke, voice a little higher than usual. There was no way Yeosang hadn't spotted the multiple love bites on his torso. 

"Woah, Hyung. The Kraken really did a number on you," San said as his hand reached out to touch Seonghwa's stomach. 

"Yeah," Yeosang began, eyes now directly focused on a particular mark on Seonghwa's abdomen. 

"The _Kraken_ sure did," he said pointedly, his eyes coming up to Seonghwa's as the older one flushed. 

"C-Can I have some more water...please," he begged. 

Yeosang luckily waited to bring it up until everyone was gone though it did basically took half the day. Seonghwa did seem to be a big hit now. Yunho had even illustrated a picture of him the moment he had jumped off the ship and Seonghwa thought it was the single most amazing thing he had ever seen. Yunho had flushed red when Seonghwa told him so and gifted it to him before running out of the room. 

Seonghwa found a liking to making strong pirates flustered. 

"Now, spill. How far did you go? Captain wouldn't say anything precise," Yeosang had immediately asked once the room was clear. Well, technically San was still here but he was asleep, head resting in Seonghwa's lap, so that didn't count exactly. 

'Just lie', Seonghwa thought to himself. 

"We just kissed some," he then said. 

Why the HELL was he still unable to filter his words? Yeosang grimaced and Seonghwa mimicked it. 

"I don't know why I admitted that. It's been like that ever since last night, I can't filter things! That's how it even came to it! Because I told that smug idiot - that didn't even come to see me once today - that I want him close, ugh," Seonghwa exclaimed before dramatically gliding down from where we he had previously been propped up against the wall so he could eat his dinner properly. San glided down with him but still didn't stir awake. 

When he looked back up at Yeosang he found an expression on him that looked all too familiar. 

"You feel guilty. Why do you feel guilty?" he asked immediately. 

Yeosang quickly took control of his face again, 

"I don't!" he exclaimed. Seonghwa just rolled his eyes. 

"Please, you looked like that every time you ate my candy. Now, you spill," he demanded. 

Yeosang sighed before looking down to his hands that were folded in his lap. 

"Well, we have a lot of Elixirs on board. A witch Captain is friends with makes them for us..they're all natural! But.. when I gave you some to heal, I.. ehm..may have snuck in a few drops of one that makes you unable to lie? Just a few! It's a really strong one," he admitted shyly. 

"What the fuck. There's so much wrong with that statement. I fucking hate pirates," Seonghwa said as he glared at Yeosang. 

"Okay, I understand that you're mad but hear me out, okay? When you jumped into the Kraken you were basically ready to die for us but I knew if I asked you again to stay with us you wouldn't say yes. You were deceiving yourself! The Elixir works for 48 hours and Captain was supposed to wake us the minute you got up. Ugh, I should have never trusted that horny bastard not to touch you when you look like that," Yeosang ranted, his hand demonstratively waving around Seonghwa's undressed form. 

"So you wanted to ask me again if I want to stay with you?" the assassin asked. 

Yeosang just nodded. 

"I.. kind of want to," Seonghwa then admitted, making Yeosang's head snap up to him with hopeful eyes. 

"You do?" he asked excitedly. 

"I've had more fun these past weeks than I've had my entire life. Also I don't want to leave you ever again. You're the only piece of family I have left," Seonghwa spoke. That much of the truth he knew already. 

"Everyone else is growing on me too," he said gently as he looked down at San and moved a strand other the others hair out of his face. 

Then he looked back up to the smiling Yeosang again and said in all honesty, 

"And your Captain is really fucking hot,"

God. He was going to kill Yeosang the minute he was fully healed. He was also going to throw that damn Elixir overboard. 

"The seas blessed me with great timing today, I see," a low voice suddenly said, causing Seonghwa to freeze, his face morphing into a shocked grimace. Yeosang looked like he didn't know wether to be annoyed, disgusted or amused.

Seonghwa turned to look to the door where sure enough the Captain was standing, smirk on his face as his eyes fixated on Seonghwa. They had that dangerous glint and the assassin felt himself shudder slightly. He forgot how intimidating the other could look. 

"I'll leave you horny bastards alone now. San, time to wake up," Yeosang suddenly declared before patting San's butt to wake up him. 

The other just whined and cuddled further into Seonghwa's embrace, his arms coming around the others waist. 

"San," Hongjoong suddenly said, voice dripping with authority that made even Seonghwa sit a little straighter. 

The pirate immediately rose up and looked around the room with confusion in his eyes. 

"Huh?" he asked, dumbfounded. Seonghwa chuckled a little at him. 

"Your Captain want his bed back. Come on," Seonghwa said as he began to shuffle out of it along with San. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Hongjoong asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Um, don't you want your bed back?" he asked as he carefully said swung one leg over the bed, San already out of bed and fussing around him. 

"You've been here all day and didn't tell him anything?" Hongjoong asked as he stepped into his quarters, taking place next to Yeosang. 

"Tell me what?" Seonghwa asked, 

"San give me your hand," he then said. He'd just pull himself up and then he'd be out of the others hair. Serves Hongjoong right that he was leaving him. Idiot just had to walk in when the assassin was confessing how attractive he found him. No way in hell would Seonghwa stay and deal with the smugness of the other after that. 

"Hyung, your ankle is broke-" 

Before Yeosang could finish his sentence Seonghwa had pulled himself up on San's hand and immediately fallen over. 

Instead of hitting the ground though he was met with the embrace of strong arms and alone from the scent of salty sea water and rum he could tell that it wasn't San. 

"This is getting more and more embarrassing," he muttered under his breath, closing his eyes to avoid having to look into Hongjoong's face. The low chuckle against his ear, mocking him, was enough. 

"Come on now, doll face. Be a good boy for your Captain," Hongjoong mused as he basically manhandled Seonghwa back to lay in his bed, the other groaning from the twisting pain in his side. Maybe from something else too. 

"Can you please not turn me on like that while I cannot hide what I'm thinking?" Seonghwa blurted out as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

"Okay we're DEFINITELY leaving now. San, get a fucking move on," Yeosang declared as he grabbed San by the neck and basically pulled him out of the room, loudly shutting the door behind him.


	9. Some sense of authority

Now all that's left in the room was a wide eyed Seonghwa staring up at Hongjoong in shock. The Captain kept a cool face for about three seconds before he burst out laughing, toppling over so that the crown of his head was resting on Seonghwa's chest. 

The assassin whined loudly, his hands coming up to cover his face. 

"I'm going to kill Yeosang," he said pitifully. Hongjoong just laughed harder. 

"I knew he must've mixed in some sly Elixir when he healed you. Otherwise last night would've happened only in a million years," he spoke when he finally looked back up to him, his hands gently taking Seonghwa's away from his face. 

The assassin couldn't help the pout that was forming on his face. 

"Pirates are mean," he complained in a rather unmanly voice. He saw something change in Hongjoong in that second. His edge fell off and he became the Hongjoong from last night again, the soft one. Before Seonghwa could comment on it though Hongjoong had moved up and collected the assassins lips in a gentle kiss. 

"I'll try to be nice then," the Captain whispered against the his lips before kissing them again. 

Seonghwa just hummed and let Hongjoong lead as he felt himself sinking more and more into the mattress. 

Only when Hongjoong moved from his lips down to kiss his jaw and neck did Seonghwa remember he was supposed to pick up a fight 

"Why am I even letting you do this? You didn't come to see me once today," Seonghwa spoke, trying to make it sound accusing. If it weren't for Hongjoong's fingers gliding over his torso, digging into his skin at just the right places, it definitely would've worked better.

He felt the pirate Captain smile against his skin before he bit down on it, causing Seonghwa to gasp. 

"I thought I'd save us from the embarrassment of you not being able to keep your desires hidden," Hongjoong spoke into his ear, his hot breath hitting against the shell which made Seonghwa squirm. 

"Yeosang suspected it the second he saw me. You really had to leave your mark, didn't you?" he said, angling his head so Hongjoong could leave more love bites on his neck. He failed to see the irony in that. 

"I'm possessive," Hongjoong simply said before harshly biting into Seonghwa's skin, causing the other's hand to fly up to hold onto the Captains shoulders and release a soft gasp. Hongjoong then wasted no time letting one hand glide down Seonghwa's form until it reached his clothed erection. He pressed down on it and Seonghwa released a broken moan. 

"I don't think I can go another night with you teasing me, love. I want all of you, now," Hongjoong said, his head coming up to look into Seonghwa's eyes. The softness was gone. This was Captain Hongjoong who, when he saw something he liked, he conquered it. 

Seonghwa was so ready to be conquered. 

"I'm yours," he spoke, throwing his head back and moaning at the sensation of Hongjoong undoing his pants while kissing down on him. 

He truly couldn't imagine anywhere else he'd rather be or anyone he'd rather be with at the moment. 

"It's so crazy to think that- ah," Seonghwa was interrupted by a moan escaping his lips, caused by Hongjoong putting his mouth onto him with no warning. 

"..that a few days ago I thought of you as nothing but a bully," Seonghwa finished his sentence, eyes shut together and rigged puffs of air escaping his lips as Hongjoong kept sucking him off, one of the assassin's hand tangled in the Captain's hair. 

The wet feeling of the others mouth was gone all too soon and instead replaced with a firm hand stroking him and Seonghwa looked up just in time to see Hongjoong's face hover above his own again. He had that manic smile on his face that couldn't mean anything good. Seonghwa thought it was the hottest thing ever. 

Without saying a word Hongjoong crashed down on him, catching Seonghwa's lips in a kiss that was fiercer than any kiss Seongwha had ever experienced. As Hongjoong picked up the pace of his hand Seonghwa breathed into his mouth and Hongjoong groaned in pleasure. 

"Half your body is still broken," Hongjoong suddenly exclaimed, mouth leaving Seonghwa's all too quickly. The other whined as he watched the Captain sink down to be at level with his exposed erection again. 

"I'm gonna have to be careful with you," Hoongjoong then said before he lifted Seonghwa's right leg up to kiss the inside of his thigh. 

Seonghwa let his eyes flutter shut again and focused on the feeling of Hongjoong playing with him, his hips starting to match the pace of the Captains hands. 

"You can break me all over again if you like," he moaned. 

Hongjoong groaned deeply as he bit down on the others flesh, making Seonghwa smirk. He liked that he wasn't the only one affected, that even Hongjoong could lose himself like that. 

"I want you to lose yourself inside of me, _Captain_ ," he breathed out, the Elixir still doing it's job. He just hoped his words had the right effect. 

Suddenly Hongjoong stopped stroking him and before Seonghwa could react to it or even open his eyes, his legs had been pulled apart and Hongjoong's tongue was inside of him. Seonghwa made a sound he didn't know he was capable of. 

" _God, yes_ ," he continued, arching his back while one of Hongjoong's hands came up to grab his hip, the thumb pressing down on the bone. Meanwhile his other hand that had been holding Seonghwa's leg in place, slowly started to glide down from it's original position. 

After what felt like an eternity - a blessed eternity - Hongjoong suddenly and without a warning replaced his tongue with two fingers, leaving Seongwha breathless. He arched his back even further but Hongjoong's hand on his hip pressed him down. 

"You called me Captain," was all Hongjoong said as he looked up at Seonghwa like he wanted to eat him alive. Well, he practically did. 

Seonghwa threw his head back into the pillow amd smirked. Hongjoong added another finger and the smile fell off of Seonghwa's face and instead he moaned. 

"Fuck you for that. You never say it and now.. _shit_.. you're too attractive for your own good.." Hongjoong ranted before letting his mouth sink down on Seonghwa once again, his finger never stopping on working him open. 

"Why are you still talking and not inside of me," Seonghwa complained loudly. He wasn't going to last much longer and he hadn't even come in contact with Hongjoong's skin. 

The Captain obediently pulled his mouth off Seonghwa's length and moved up to hover him, his fingers sinking in deeper into the assassin, making him groan. 

"You want me? Take me," Hongjoong said once his face was above Seonghwa's, eyes starring into the soul of the other. A fire overcame Seonghwa's body from the way Hongjoong was making him feel and he wasted no seconds to grab the Captains face with both of his hands and smash their lips together. As they kissed Seonghwa could feel himself on Hongjoong's tongue and he licked every bit of the others mouth before finally letting his hands wander down to unbotton his shirt. Once it was open Seonghwa could let his hand roam over the others chest while kissing down his jaw, the Captain groaning. 

"I want to wreck you," Hongjoong said. 

" _Yes_ ," was all Seonghwa could breathe, his lips never leaving Hongjoong's skin. 

Suddenly Hongjoong pushed him back down and pulled his hand out of him, causing Seonghwa to huff and glare at him. 

Hongjoong's eyes fixated on Seonghwa's and the two never broke contact as the Captain freed himself from the rest of his clothing. Seonghwa appreciated the show immensely even though he was getting impatient.

Before he could whine about Hongjoong not touching him the other had already come down again and sunk his teeth into the same mark on Seonghwa's abdomen he had left the night before. He kissed his way up to the other's neck and as he was biting into the spot behind Seonghwa's ear his tip pressed against the assassin's entrance. Both moaned at the sensation and Hongjoong moved his head up, his forehead resting against Seonghwa's. 

"You're beautiful," was all he said before pushing himself deep into Seonghwa and kissing him while doing so, their moans getting lost in each other's mouths. 

After a few seconds of letting Seonghwa adjust to him Hongjoong started pushing into him and eventually settling into a rhythm that left Seonghwa breathless. 

As the sun started sinking the two of them lost themselves in each other and let their bodies become one. 

It was messy and sweaty, so Seonghwa thought. But it was also incredibly fulfilling. He felt every trust of Hongjoong's deep inside of him and he never wanted to stop doing this, the Captain agreeing with him when Seonghwa had voiced his thoughts. Over time Hongjoong had explored depths of Seonghwa's body he himself hadn't known of. At one point Hongjoong had hit a certain spot that made Seonghwa's eyes roll back and the Captain had never stopped hitting it, sending both of them over and the edge and beyond. 

Seonghwa was the first to come and Hongjoong fucked him through it, never stopping chasing the high he had brought them on. After a while it was getting too heavy and too hot but only when Seonghwa beneath him trembled and cried out his name he came too, sinking himself deep into him before falling into his embrace, his head resting in the crook of the assassin's neck. 

Both took mutiple moments to catch their breath before Seonghwa was the first to speak up. 

"I'm not mad that you didn't come see me anymore. We have all night. This was a good start," the assassin said, the way he was panting making Hongjoong's dick twitch inside of him. 

The Captain bit down on the others shoulder, his hand coming up into the beautiful boys hair, 

"Glad you think so because I'm definitely not done with you yet. I don't know if I'll ever be, everything about you is addicting," he breathed into Seonghwa's ear. A smile graced the assassin's lips and he turned his head around to kiss the other. 

"Yeosang asked me to stay with you. On this ship...forever," he spoke once they parted, looking at Hongjoong through his lashes. The Captain just hummed lowly before he pulled out of Seonghwa, causing both of them to groan.

"Ugh, why did you do that?" the assassin complained, making Hongjoong laugh. 

"You'll see," the Captain chuckled, pressing his lips against Seonghwa's forehead before getting up. The assassin watched after him as he walked through the room, his eyes gliding over Hongjoong's form. 

"I didn't know my nails were that sharp. I usually keep them short," he wondered as he focused on the long scratch marks on the others back. Hongjoong just snorted. 

"I thought you were going to skin me alive," he mused before finally finding what he had been looking for and coming back to bed. 

"Lay on your back," Seonghwa ordered and Hongjoong, not used to taking orders, stilled for a second before slowly letting himself lay on his back. 

Seonghwa hummed satisfied and let himself carefully roll over, ignoring the pain that came with the action. He was taller than Hongjoong by maybe ten inches and also built wider yet he felt like the smaller one when he settled between Hongjoong's legs. Without giving further explanation he began kissing the others chest up and down just like he did with him earlier. 

"What's this?" Hongjoong asked excitedly as he let himself sink further into the mattress. 

"Your body tells a story and I wanna read it," Seonghwa spoke as he kissed the scar he had given Hongjoong. 

"Tell me where you got all this from," he demanded as he moved up to let his tongue wander over one of Hongjoong's tattoos. 

The Captain underneath him chuckled though his voice had a tremor to it. 

"Don't you wanna become a pirate first?" he asked as one hand came around Seonghwa's nape. 

The other looked up at him and furrowed his brows. 

"What do you mean?" he asked as he moved up slightly. Hongjoong gently pressed his head down so it was resting on his chest. 

"Yeosang asked you to stay and you said yes, didn't you? I wanna declare you a pirate now," Hongjoong spoke. 

Seongwha wrinkled his nose, 

"Do I have to call you Captain and listen to you when I'm a pirate? I don't think I want that," he said as he looked up to Hongjoong's face. 

The Captain playfully glared at him, 

"You're a though nut to crack, aren't you?" he asked and Seonghwa smiled at him. 

"You get this shiny thing though," Hongjoong continued as he held up a silver ring like it was a big price. Seonghwa furrowed his brows. 

"I haven't even blown you and you're already giving me a ring? I must be better than I thought," he spoke as he took the ring from Hongjoong and put it on his thumb. 

"Maybe I didn't go hard enough on you. You're more feisty than usual," Hongjoong wondered as he began to play with Seonghwa's hair. The assassin just chuckled. 

"Each of the kids has a ring like that. It marks you as part of my crew," Hongjoong then explained. Seonghwa hummed in aknwolegement before going back to kissing Hongjoong's chest. 

"How about this," he began before leading his lips more south,

"Instead of pirate I'll stay a assassin but I'll only kill for you," 

He turned to kiss each of Hongjoong's hip bones and when he looked up at the Captain again he smirked. 

"And I'll only call you Captain while you fuck some sense of authority into me," he spoke slyly. Hongjoong groaned and threw his head back into the pillow and Seonghwa happily noticed how he was getting hard again. 

"And instead of having some unnecessary fight over who is in charge-" 

"I am," 

"-we just do stuff like this," Seonghwa said, ignoring Hongjoong's interjections, before he sunk down on his cock. 

"Don't you worry," Hongjoong breathed, his hand digging into Seonghwa's hair. 

"I'm going to tame you," he spoke before moaning as Seonghwa took him even deeper. 

The two of them were going to be the end of each other, Hongjoong could just feel it. 

He wouldn't have it any other way though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing smut ever i am SO sorry


	10. I'll just show you

"And this one?" 

"Slammed against a rock by the sea. It was a storm and I had gone overboard. Ten years ago, if not more," 

Seonghwa hummed in aknowledgement before kissing the scar gently. 

Hongjoong just sighed while his hand massaged the others scalp. 

"Are they any more to be found or do you just want to go over them again? I certainly wouldn't mind," the Captain spoke, smiling down at the assassin who was busy with kissing his torso. 

"How come you only ever tell me about yourself when we're like this?" Seonghwa suddenly asked, his eyes looking up to the Captains as he let his chin rest on the others stomach. 

"The kids already told you all the fun stories. Also to fill the void after sex," Hongjoong joked, earning a pinch to his side from Seonghwa. 

It's been a few days since the attack of the Kraken. The ship had taken a slight toll but at least Seonghwa was almost healed completely, only his ankle and rips still giving him a little trouble. Yeosang said it's because the Elixirs he gave them worked better on flesh wounds than on bones but Seonghwa couldn't find himself to mind, not when it meant he got to have his brains fucked out every night by a hot pirate Captain. (He was just glad the truth Elixir had stopped working on him and he didn't have to voice that particular thought). 

"You're way too clingy to be only using me for sex," Seonghwa accused him as he moved up a little, a sly smirk visible on his face. 

"Won't even let me sleep in my own quarters. I told you I can walk and all, just stings a little," Seonghwa said as he dropped little kisses on his way up to Hongjoong's face, trying to suppress his smile. 

The Captain let his eyes flutter shut and his hand never stopping on messing up Seonghwa's hair. 

"I never said that that's the only reason I keep you with me, love," Hongjoong then proclaimed before he put both of his hands against the others shoulders to push him back. Once Seonghwa laid on his back and Hongjoong hovered above him the Captain wasted no time to kiss the others neck. 

"Then what are the others? What does the great Captain Hongjoong find so intriguing about some common killer?" Seonghwa chuckled, his hands coming up to roam over the others exposed back. 

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Hongjoong suddenly said with zero hesitation, making Seonghwa's eyes snap open. The assassin hadn't expected an answer that wasn't a cheap flirt or snarky remark. That's the language they usually used. 

"I've seen lots of treasures but nothing compares to you. It's fabulous how you don't even know it. That you don't even know how intriguing everything about you is, from your appearance to the way you talk and act and smile. Everyone on this crew wants you like you're the grand prize but I'm the only one who can have you, " he continued without a pause, his hands roaming over Seonghwa's chest as he viciously attacked his neck with his lips. 

The assassin swallowed hard. Hongjoong did shower him in compliments often but this was… different. 

"The kids adore you so much, too. I mean, why wouldn't they? You always listen to them and give them compliments and pet their heads. You're on a fucking pirate ship with murderers and savages and you pet their heads and tell them they did a good job. It drives me crazy. _You_ drive me crazy, " Hongjoong said and before Seonghwa could reply his lips were locked in a hot kiss. 

"Everything about you is so, so sweet, do you know? Your touch and your lips. When my tongue is inside of you and the noises come from your beautiful mouth. All of it is sickingly sweet and I feel like starving when I'm not tasting your sweetness," the Captain hastily spoke once he was done kissing Seonghwa breathless. The words just flooded out of him while he looked down at the flushed Seonghwa, whose lips were parted and eyes glassy. 

"I-" Seonghwa began but lost his words as he just looked up at Hongjoong as if he didn't believe what the other had sad. 

The Captain chuckled. 

"I'm bad at words but even I have noticed how you crave them. You want to know about what I'm thinking and feeling all the time, don't you? What I'm thinking and feeling about you," he explained, a soft smile gracing his lips. 

Seonghwa closed his parted mouth and just nodded, his eyes big and round. Hongjoong's smile widened. 

"If I don't know how to tell you I'll just show you, like this," he said, his head sinking down to meet the assassin's lips. 

Just as their lips were about to touch someone knocked on the door and the Captain stopped himself. 

"Ugh, I-" he began but stopped when Seonghwa suddenly grabbed his face with both hands. 

"Whoever it is can _fuck off_ ," he said before smashing his lips with the Captain's. The man just laughed against Seonghwa's mouth. 

"Captain we've reached up to them!" Mingi's voice suddenly declared from outside and Seonghwa groaned, pulling away from Hongjoong. 

"Coming!" he called loudly as he gently pushed the Captain off him. 

"Seonghwa Hyung? Why are you in ther-.. O-Oh, n-nevermind. I-I'll just, um, yeah, eh...wait here.. um.." Mingi stuttered loudly. 

Seonghwa laughed and Hongjoong rolled his eyes. 

"Get in here!" he called out as he himself stood up. 

"Oh, I-.. um I.. wouldn't wanna intrude or.. see things that I don't wanna see…" Mingi spoke. Seonghwa laughed brightly at that and walked up to the door, opening it without a warning, making the fighter shriek. 

Once he saw that Seonghwa was dressed in pants at least he relaxed slightly and walked into the room, just in time for Hongjoong to have put on a shirt.

"They can't see us, can they?" Hongjoong asked as he buttoned his shirt up, expression focused. 

Seonghwa found it astonishing how he could go from gentle lover to skilled Captain in less than seconds. 

Mingi nodded dutifully. 

"Yes. The fog is hiding us and all the lamps are on low. The crew is ready," he reported, stance tall and proud. 

"The whole crew won't be needed," Seonghwa said as he walked up to Mingi and threw an arm around him. 

"Do you know where my own clothes are? The black ones? I don't remember where I've put them," he asked. 

Mingis eyes looked down to Seonghwa's naked upper body pressed against his side and even in the dark it was clear he was flushing. 

Seonghwa loved making strong pirates all flustered and he loved making Hongjoong jealous even more. As if on cue the Captain lazily walked up to them, slung his arm around Seonghwa's middle and pulled him away from the other. Seonghwa actually giggled once his back hit Hongjoong's chest. He was too drunk on love for his own good. 

"I think Yeosang knows. D-Do you really want to go alone, Hyung? It could be dangerous to have 40 against 1," Mingi said awkwardly while trying to look at everything in the room that wasn't the half naked Seonghwa or his Captain glaring at him. 

"I'll talk you guys through it while this one get his clothes," Hongjoong said determinedly before slapping Seonghwa's butt. The assassin formed his eyes into slits and turned to look at the Captain, 

"Do that one more time and I'll kill you," he said in all seriousness, contrary to his usual warm image he had gained around the ship. 

Hongjoong kept up Seonghwa's glare and eventually smiled at him, 

"Worth it," he simply said. Seonghwa huffed before walking out of the room. 

Now, when Mingi said 'the crew was ready' he thought he meant that they were awake even though it was in the middle of the night and not that they were all standing around the ankered ship with nothing to do but anticipate what was going to happen next. That next thing turned out to be a half naked Seonghwa walking out of the Captains quarters. 

The assassin halted and so did everyone else as their heads turned to him.

"Um," he began as almost everyone was looking at him in shock. 

"Has.. um… anyone seen my clothes? The like black ones..with.. um...the mask?" he asked awkwardly. 

Seonghwa was seriously considering jumping off the boat and just drowning. Well, Hongjoong was going to save him but at least that would give the crew something else to talk about. Just maybe. 

A sudden snort grabbed Seonghwa's attention and he turned to see Yeosang laughing at him. It was hard to make anything out in this darkness, only a few lamps lit. 

"God, this is too good to be true," Yeosang mused as he came forward to stand by Seonghwa's side and press something into his chest. It was the bundle of the assassin's clothing. 

Seonghwa kept eye contact with Yeosang before he cracked, 

"I really lost all the respect I had for myself didn't I?" he asked pitifully. Yeosang just laughed, 

"If you have to ask? Yeah," he said.

"Alright everyone!" the loud voice of Hongjoong suddenly spoke up, all heads snapping to him as he stepped out of his quarters. He paused slightly when he noticed that Seonghwa was exposed in front of everyone but he had his expression under control and just stepped to stand next to him, Mingi to his left. 

As all eyes hushed between Seonghwa and the Captain the assassin decided he couldn't take it anymore and just threw the bundle back into Yeosang's arms so he could pick out the pieces seperately. He started with his sleeveless shirt and as he put it over his head the muscles in his abdomen flexed. After he pulled his head through the collar he found everyone staring at him again, this time something else in their eyes. Maybe Hongjoong hadn't been that off about the crew liking him a little too much. 

Said Captain cleared his throat loudly and all heads snapped back to him, everyone's shoulders stiftening. 

"As y'all know Captain Bumkey tried to kill us by sending us this fella," Hongjoong spoke, pointing at Seonghwa while he was putting a harness over his shirt. It carried a gun and multiple daggers. As the assassin heard his name he looked up and smiled at them. Yeosang snorted at the juxtaposition. 

"Said Captains ship is about 50 yards away from us. Seonghwa will take a boat over there, collect the prize and then start killing those motherfuckers," Hongjoong growled. The group, careful to stay undercover, smiled gleefully instead of hollering. 

"One man can't take out forty so I expect two boats to follow him," 

A few men walked away and started letting the boats into the water. 

"Shall things get out of hand it might come to a crossfire," Hongjoong spoke. Another group of men walked away and into the ship, probably to load the canons. 

"That's all for now. Everyone who is thirsty for blood shall take a boat, the rest back to their post."

A bunch of hushed "aye captain!" followed before everyone strayed. Hongjoong then turned to look at Seonghwa as he put on a pair of black pants over the tight shorts he had gotten from Wooyoung some time ago. 

"See now what I was speaking of earlier?" he asked, tone not letting his emotions on. Seonghwa looked up at him and saw a familiar expression on his face. The same expression when someone would eye him for too long, call him by a nickname too suggestively or when San or any other of the kids cuddled him a little too long. Jealously. A smirk immediately graced his lips. 

Although he loved seeing Hongjoong upset in this way he still felt the urge to reassure him though , 

"Not like you have anything to worry about," he said matter of factly. The corners of the Captains moved twitched but he still kept his composed face on.

"Can you bring me Bumkey alive? I want him to watch his ship burn as he spends his last moments on mine," Hongjoong asked. His request turned Seonghwa on immensely but he'd store that away for later. This was business and a way to repay his debt. 

"I don't think that old man will be a problem. Here, take this," Seonghwa said before taking his ring off and giving it to Hongjoong. No doubt Bumkey would recognize it. 

"And give me a piece of your hair," he demanded before turning around and finally taking his long black coat from Yeosang. In the pocket of his coat laid his mask and he put it over his mouth. 

"Are you coming as my backup?" he asked Yeosang then. The other nodded. 

"I'm not much of a fighter but they deserve it," he simply said. Seonghwa frowned at him. 

"Yah, if you're not good at fighting you shouldn't-" 

"Stop fussing Hyung we're coming with you! We wanna see you in action again!" Yunho exclaimed as he put his hand around Seonghwa's shoulders. The assassin hadn't seen him coming in this dark and acted on impulse as he quickly took Yunho's arm and twirled it around, twisting it so it was behind the other's back. 

"Hyung what the fuck?" Yunho whined and Seonghwa snapped back to reality. 

"Oh, sorry, Yunho-ah. Hyung didn't see you coming," he said as he let go of the other. 

"I'm always alert when I wear this. This is my killing people outfit, sorry," he continued as he began to fuss over Yunho's arm, gently squeezing it here and there.

"It's okay, Hyung," the other immediately said. 

"We wanted to give you this," Wooyoung said as he also came into view, San following him as usual. In his hand was one of Seonghwa's guns and the detective frowned at them. 

"Why did you take it out?" he asked as he grabbed for it. San and Wooyoung shared a look and it reminded Seonghwa of children who got caught doing something and were expecting a lecture. 

"It looked so odd...we wanted to know what it does but we didn't dare to shoot it," San confessed, his lip getting caught between his teeth afterwards. 

"You could've just asked me," Seonghwa said gently as he made his way to the railing of the ship. 

"Do you pirates really not have this? It's so much fun," he said as he reached the railing and held up the gun. It did look rather odd as where usually a hole was there was sharp metal, looking as of a gun and a dagger had been mixed. 

All pirates, including Jongho who had eventually joined them mid-convesation, shook their heads. 

Seonghwa smiled devilishly under his mask. This was going to be fun. 

"I'll show you," he said gleefully. Then he turned around and pushed himself up on the wood of the railing with his hands. Once he had placed his feet on it too he stood up straight and turned to around again. 

"Hyung what are doing?" Yeosang asked worriedly. Everyone else seemed rather confused and worried too as Seonghwa's history with swimming wasn't that grreat. Hongjoong was already taking a few steps towards him and Seonghwa just laughed. 

"Showing you," he said before letting himself fall. 

He could hear the shouts of his name and then he was just falling, the air going through his hair. He raised his hand after some time and shot the gun. The metal sprung forward at rapid speed and opened up, revealing it's four pieces that mimicked an anker. A rope was attached to it. 

It didn't take long for the anker to find he railing and the rope straightened. Seonghwa stopped falling and instead moved towards the body of the ship from which he pushed himself away with his legs. He pressed a small button on the instrument and shot upwards, the rope going back into the machinery. 

Soon enough he reached the deck again and multiple hands pulled him on the ship. He turned around and placed the anker into its original shape and then faced the crew again, pulling down his mask and smiling at them. 

"Fun, isn't it?" he asked obliviously, his eyes crinkling. 

When he didn't get an reply he frowned and looked into the others faces. They didn't seem amused. 

"You scared the shit out of us!" Mingi exclaimed in shock. The others agreed with him, beginning to nag at the assassin. 

Yeosang just boxed his arm really hard and Seonghwa whined. 

"Okay, enough now," Hongjoong spoke up with as much authority as usual. Everyone else immediately shut up. 

"In case all of you forgot we have something to do. Now get on a damn boat and _do it,_ " he demanded, leaving no room for discussion. The kids quickly strayed and only Seonghwa and Hongjoong were left. 

"Here," the Captain said as he reached his hand out, a single braid of his in it. Seonghwa reached out to take it but as his hand touched Hongjoong's the smaller man suddenly grabbed it and used the momentum to pull Seonghwa close to him, their chests touching. 

"You're quite dramatic, has anyone ever told you that?" he murmured as he looked at Seonghwa. The assassin smiled, 

"Were you ready to jump after me?" he countered slyly. Hongjoong scoffed but didn't deny it. 

"You should go now," he said after some time where they had just looked into each other's eyes with a smile on their face. Seonghwa nodded before quickly moving his head to give Hongjoong's lips a quick peck.

"I'll send them your regards," he said afterwards. He smiled at the Captain before turning around an finally leaving. 

Hongjoong smiled after him. 

"You better, my love," he said to no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love soft Hongjoong and dramatic Seonghwa with all my heart


	11. No one like him

Getting onto the ship was a piece of cake. No one really expected to be attacked in the middle of the ocean so there was only one guard, asleep. Seonghwa had snorted at him when he spotted rested against three barrels that, from the smell they exceeded, were obviously rum. He released the cork of each one and let the liquid overflow the boat silently. He waited a couple of minutes before kicking the guard harshly to wake him up. The pirate took a few moments to get adjusted but when he finally spotted the black figure hovering over him he screamed loudly,

‘’INTRUDER’’

Seonghwa smiled under his mask. It was all going according to plan. 

About ten minutes later (these pirates really took their time) he was surrounded by the entire crew and Captain Bumkey.

‘’How did you get onto my ship undetected?’’ he asked, aggravated.

Seonghwa shrugged his shoulders,

‘’Did you expect something else from me? I was supposed to find you and I did. It doesn’t matter how. I’ve come to collect my reward,’’ he said casually, his arms behind his back as he focused his sharp eyes on the Captain. 

Bumkey clenched his jaw and looked Seonghwa up and down.

‘’So it is done? Captain Kim Hongjoong is dead?’’ he asked. The entire crew broke out in murmurs and looked at Seonghwa with expecting eyes. 

Instead of answering Seonghwa pulled out the piece of Hongjoong’s hair and held it up. Everyone gasped and Bumkey’s eyes widened.

‘’Blimey...he is…’’ he spoke frightfully.

‘’My ship is down there. I expect my reward to be placed there,’’ Seonghwa said lazily. The pirates didn’t seem so happy now and the man that seemed to be what Mingi was to Hongjoong turned around to Bumkey.

‘’Are we really giving it to him? Can’t we just kill him?’’ he whispered as he looked at Bumkey.

‘’Hush!’’ Bumkey quickly said, clearly afraid that Seonghwa might have heard him. 

‘’If he managed to kill Captain Hongjoong then he can kill all of us with just one finger!’’ Bumkey whisper shouted at his mate. The rest of the crew heard it and all eyes went to Seonghwa, fear in them.

It was frightening how big Hongjoong’s reputation was, so the assassin though. He felt like there was no one on earth that knew about this man and didn’t respect and fear him.

‘’Get the gold into this man’s boat now!’’ Bumkey ordered and multiple people started moving. 

‘’Come on, let me show you something,’’ Bumkey suddenly said, reaching his hand out to Seonghwa. The assassin frowned at him but said nothing as he followed the Captain into his quarters. As soon as he entered them he sighed inwardly. He was going to have to apologize to Hongjoong for claiming his quarters were messy. Bumkey’s place was just nasty.

‘’You know, we could use someone like you, especially now,’’ The Captain said as he walked around his room. Seonghwa turned his head around and saw through the doorway that the men had come back with gold and let it down to Seonghwa’s boat. Perfect, he’d only have to entertain them for a while longer. 

‘’ ‘Especially now’?’’ Seonghwa asked, his head snapping back to the Captain’s.

Bumkey smiled at him, showing him his yellow teeth. 

‘’Ye seeing this?’’ he asked, pointing towards a map on his desk. Seonghwa turned to look at him. It was the map of an island and multiple things such as foreign symbols were drawn on it as well as a route. 

‘’Is this-’’ he began but Bumkey interrupted him,

‘’A map to a treasure, yes,’’ the Captain said gleefully. Seonghwa smiled under his mask. 

He let Bumkey tell him about their plan for the next minutes until a man finally knocked on the open door to the quarters, interrupting them.

‘’All the gold is in the boat, Sir’’ he declared. Bumkey smiled.

‘’Great,’’ he said as he signaled Seonghwa to follow him to the deck again. When they reached it Seonghwa checked to see if his boat down in the water really was packed with gold and it was true. 

‘’Now, think about my offer. In a few days another crew will join us by Port Royal and together we will search for the treasure,’’ 

Seonghwa frowned at him,

‘’Since when do Pirates work in teams?’’ he asked. Bumkey laughed,

‘’It’s a dangerous mission and those pirates have more expertise in the matter. You’ll see, if you decide to join us that is,’’ the Captain asked. The crew had gathered again to send Seonghwa off, all of them facing Seonghwa who was standing by the railing.

The assassin took down his mask to show the Captain his smirk.

‘’I don’t think I’ll need to join you,’’ he said slowly. Then he pulled out the map Bumkey had shown him earlier. He had snatched it on his way out.

‘’I’ll just find it myself,’’ he smirked, watching as the realisation slowly overcame the Captain. Bumkey stepped forward and Seonghwa used his reflexes to put the map back into his pocket, grab the Captain by his shoulder and turn him around before putting a dagger to his throat. 

The crew stilled as they saw watched their Captain being threatened and Seonghwa laughed at them.

‘’Kim Hongjoong sends his regards!’’ he shouted loudly. It was the sign. 

‘’You-’’ Bumkey spoke, trying to set himself free but Seonghwa only put the dagger closer to his skin, a little bit of blood starting to come from Bumkey’s neck. 

Right on time the crew entered the ship silently and Seonghwa smiled when he saw them creep up from the other side. 

‘’Anyone that wishes to serve under Hongjoong shall surrender now. The rest-’’ 

‘’-can die!’’ Wooyoung finished Seonghwa’s statement, his sword raised in the air. Bumkey’s crew turned around in shock to see the intruders and in a matter of seconds a battle broke out. 

Seonghwa then took a few steps back, Bumkey still in his grip, and let himself fall off the ship. The Captain was shouting all the way down and even when Seonghwa had fired his gun and came to an halt right above his boat he was screaming. 

The assassin kicked the Captain harshly and quickly searched for the ropes he had brought with him while Bumkey struggled on the ground. 

‘’You Bastard!’’ was the last thing the Captain said before Seonghwa tied his mouth and hands. Seonghwa had just smiled down at him devilishy,

‘’It’s time to meet an old friend of yours now. Hongjoong can’t wait to see you,’’ he said. All color went from the Captains face.

* * *

Hongjoong hated waiting. He also hated not being able to do anything. 

He had to stay on his ship in case Seonghwa had failed somehow and Bumkey would bring them into a crossfire but that meant having to sit in the dark and wait for half of his crew to either be back dead or successfully. 

‘’Boring, ain’t it?’’ Mingi asked him, offering him a bottle of rum. Hongjoong just grunted, took the bottle and drunk from it.

‘’At the beginning whenever you’d go on a mission and I had to stay behind to watch the ship it felt just like this,’’ Mingi confessed as he leaned against the wood of the ship. Hongjoong turned around to lean against his steering wheel.

‘’You complained a lot,’’ Hongjoong remembered with a snort. Mingi laughed too.

A comfortable silence stretched between them and Hongjoon turned around to stare at the opposing ship again. He could hear shouts from it and got alert. His crew must’ve entered it then.

‘’Are you worried if they’re there because Seonghwa needed help, ‘Cap?’’ Mingi suddenly asked and Hongjoong’s head whipped around.

‘’Hm?’’ he asked dumbly.

‘’You really like him, don’t you? More than just a fling,’’ Mingi continued and Hongjoong frowned.

‘’I don’t like where this is going,’’ he said with a low voice. His Captain voice. 

Mingi sighed,

‘’Come on, Captain. The entire crew is asking themselves what this is about. You let him do so much! He doesn’t call you Captain, he teases you and you always stare at him! Of course we’re wondering!’’ his first mate said. 

Hongjoong clenched his jaw. He knew his crew better than anyone and figured that eventually they’d ask. He was acting out of the ordinary. He just didn’t expect it to be now.

‘’And what do you want me to say?’’ he bit back. 

Mingi sighed again,

‘’Come one, Captain. If there is one you can talk openly to it’s me, isn’t it?’’ he asked before looking at Hongjoong with his earnest eyes. The Captain felt a bit of guilt wash over him. Minig was right, he’d trust him with his life. He shouldn’t hide anything from him, that’s only how his crew got it’s status. Because they trusted each other. 

‘’I..don’t know,’’ he sighed, sinking against the steering wheel again.

‘’I’ve never met like him. I mean, have you? My mind isn’t clear when he’s around. It yearns for him. Treasures, alcohol and meaningless company. Every pleasure I knew seems bland compared to him,’’ Hongjoong declared. He was sure the amount of rum he had taken had helped loosen his tongue that much. 

If Mingi seemed surprised by his Captain’s statement he didn’t show it.

‘’I just want to say, from the crew, if this is the person you choose we will stand behind them and protect them from harm,’’ the man said earnestly and Hongjoong felt his chest swell. His crew always found a way to make him proud. They were his family. 

Just as Hongjoong opened his mouth to express his gratitude one of the man on deck shouted ‘’SHIP AHOY’’ and both Mingi and him snapped to action. They ran to the railing and looked over it to see a single boat with two people in it. 

‘’DELIVERY FOR SEXY PIRATE CAPTAIN!’’ Seonghwa’s voice called from the boat suddenly. Hongjoong didn’t know wether to laugh or to be embarrassed. Next to him Mingi cleared his throat awkwardly and Hongjoong patted his back.

‘’Exactly what I mean. No one like him,’’ he said before ordering his men to get the boat up. A few minutes later Seonghwa pushed a shackled Bumkey onto his deck and right in front of Hongjoong’s feet.

‘’Look what ugly creature fate brought onto my ship,’’ he said gleefully as he looked down on the Captain who glared up to him. Seonghwa, still in the boat that was practically floating in the air as it was brought up by roped, scoffed at him. 

‘’Not fate, just one damn skilled assassin,’’ he spoke before throwing something else on board. Two sacks of gold. Hongjoong looked to him and smiled as Seonghwa threw more and more sacks on board. The crew that was left and had gathered seemed excited too and immediately grabbed the gold. 

Then, all of the sudden there was an explosion and across the sea Bumkey’s ship was on fire. The Captain on the ground screamed, the sound muffled by the rope around his mouth. Hongjoong laughed at him.

‘’Karma is a bitch, isn’t it?’’ he asked happily. His crew laughed. 

‘’I got you a little something,’’ Seonghwa said before finally jumping off the boat and walking up to the Captain who raised an eyebrow.

‘’Yeah?’’ he asked gently. Seonghwa smiled and pulled something out from his pocket.

‘’My dear friend Captain Bumkey invited me on a quest to a treasure. I just happened to get the map to it,’’ Seonghwa mused as he gave the rolled up piece of paper to Hongjoong. 

The Captain laughed,

‘’I ask for the little finger and you give me the whole hand,’’ he said. Seonghwa smiled at him.

‘’It went according to plan. The kids showed up right on time. On our way there I told them to light the ship on fire once they had collected everyone that wanted to surrender. They just had to fire a few shots and the rum I leaked onto the ship would to the job,’’ the assassin explained. Mingi patted his shoulder.

‘’Good idea!’’ he said. 

‘’If you two will excuse me now, me and my old friend here have some stuff to talk about. Wait for the kids,’’ Hongjoong said, grabbing Bumkey by his collar and pushing him to his quaters. 

A while later the other’s showed up with 13 new additions, all shackled. Seonghwa didn’t really know the routine for all of this so he just turned to look over everyone real quick. San had a black eye, Yeosang said his shoulder hurt and Jongho was limping a little but other than that they were fine. It didn’t take long for Hongjoong to come out of his quarters, Bumkey following him. 

Hongjoong’s crew hollered at their victory and multiple things were thrown at the once Captain. 

‘’I have decided on something,’’ Hongjoong declared, silencing everyone.

‘’I will give out friend here a fair shot,’’ The Captain continued. The crew booed but Hongjoons raised his hands to shut them down once again.

‘’Captain Bumkey can fight for his life. Against me,’’ 

A devilish smirk overcame Hongjoong’s face as the crew broke out in cheers again. Seonghwa’s eyebrows shut up to his hairline. He hadn’t seen Hongjoong fight before so this was going to be something. 

Bumkey was untied by Mingi and his weapons were taken from him except his sword. A big circle formed around the two Captains and some men had lit more lanterns so that the entire deck was illuminated and they could enjoy the show. 

Bumkey wasn’t bad for his age but Hongjoong was like a tiger. Graceful, aggressive and precise. He had a look on his face his face that Seonghwa recognized from the bedroom. The one a predator about to devour his prey. 

After some time it was clear who was the winner yet Hongjoong still entertained the fight, no doubt to give his crew a show. Then, finally when Bumkey came at him with a scream did the Captain decide it was time to end it as he stabbed the man. The elder immediately fell to the ground, dead. The crew broke out in laughter, cheers and shouts. It was a excited mess as they took Bumkey’s body and threw him overboard. Hongjoong was praised and admired by many as he slowly made his way to Seonghwa. 

‘’Did you even watch?’’ the Captain laughed as he watched how Seonghwa had his hands on Yeosang’s shoulder, trying to get it back in it’s right form.

The assassin looked up to him and laughed,

‘’You had your bedroom face on,’’ he just said and Yeosang made a disgusted sound.

‘’Oh my god I’m still here,’’ the pirate said. He then shook his head in disbelief and walked away, grabbing a bottle of rum from someone. Hongjoong and Seonghwa laughed after him.

‘’You were pretty great,’’ Seonghwa then said, biting his lip afterwards. Hongjoong took a step towards him,

‘’Well, so were-’’

‘’YOU!’’ someone suddenly shouted. The heads turned to the owner of the voice and they found it to be one of Bumkey’s crew mates who had surrendered. He was looking manic as he pointed at Seonghwa. The laughter on the ship died down

‘’BECAUSE OF YOU!’’ the man declared.

Then it happened all too fast. 

The man turned around and grabbed a gun from someone’s belt, pointed it towards Seonghwa and fired. The assassin had no chance to react, only to shut his eyes in anticipation.

Then he felt an impact but it wasn’t that of a bullet. It was that of a body thrown against him. 

Seonghwa’s eyes snapped open and he looked into the face of Hongjoong. The Captain's hands were clutching onto Seonghwa’s shoulders and his jaw was clenched, eyes open and panicked.

‘’NO!’’ Seonghwa screamed and then Hongjoong fell to the ground. He had taken the bullet for him. 


	12. old friends

It wasn't the first time Hongjoong had been shot, that's for sure. The back was a new thing though. Hurt like a bitch. 

He hadn't passed out right away, his pain tolerance was way too high for that. He just couldn't find the strength to stand up anymore but that was okay. His crew carried him to his quarters and doctored around on him a bit and gave him some nasty stuff to drink. After that he fell asleep for god knows how long. 

He woke up to an unfamiliar wetness on his face, as if it were raining. Only when he slowly opened his eyes he recognized the cause of it. The most beautiful man on earth ugly sobbing next to him while clutching his shirt in a way that would leave wrinkles forever. 

Hongjoong watched him for a while as he got adjusted to the lightning of the room. 

Seonghwa kneeled on his bed next to him, one hand clutching the Captain's shirt and the other one holding his hand. 

The Captain slowly started moving his thumb over the skin of Seonghwa's hand, hoping he'd notice it. 

He didn't. He was too busy with crying. 

"I didn't even die yet, darling" Hongjoong murmured when it got too much. Yes, Seonghwa crying was cute but it was also depressing. 

Seonghwa stopped his sobbing but tears still ran over his cheeks. He gave one good look at Hongjoong, his lip quivering before he began sobbing again.

The Captain sighed deeply. 

"It's no big deal," Hongjoong said, letting go of Seonghwa's hand to wipe tears off the other's face. It was pretty even when it was all red and the eyeliner Seonghwa always stole from him was smudged. 

"The bullet was super tiny. Couldn't even feel a thing," he lied as continued to make the others tears go away with his thumb. 

"Oh, shut up," Seonghwa cried. 

Hongjoong clenched his eyes before opening them again, 

"Oh come on, it's not the first time I've been shot!" 

"It's the first time you've been shot because of me!" Seonghwa said, almost accusingly. 

"Who does that? How long have I been on this ship? A month or two? You kiss me for a couple days and just decide to jump in front of a bullet for me I literally hate you you're so stupid," 

And before Hongjoong could reply to his little outburst Seonghwa toppled forward and placed his face in the crook of the other's neck, one hand still clutching onto Hongjoong's shirt while other was grabbing his hair. 

Hongjoong just sighed, also placing a hand into Seonghwa's hair and gently playing with it. 

"I've had nothing to lose for the past 10 years and now I do. It's scary," Seonghwa whined into his neck. 

Hongjoong clenched his jaw and turned his head to press a kiss behind his ear. 

"Me too," he whispered. Seonghwa bit into his neck, making Hongjoong hiss. 

"You're a liar. You've had the crew," Seonghwa complained. 

"Not the same," Hongjoong just said, hand coming down to message his nape. 

"You're so stupid," the assassin complained before he hugged Hongjoong's frame tightly. It hurt but the Captain said nothing. 

After a lot more tears and reassurances Seonghwa had somewhat managed to calm down and simply laid down beside Hongjoong, head on his chest and the rest of his body clinging onto him like a koala. 

"I've heard you broke some kind of pirate rule," he muttered after some time and Hongjoong forced himself to stay awake even though he was close to falling asleep. 

"It's not exactly a rule," he said, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Mingi said a Captain doesn't sacrifice himself for a single man because he has to lead the whole ship. Those who stay behind are left behind," 

Hongjoong sighed. 

"They're just petty that I never took a bullet for them," he complained. Seonghwa let out a sound that was between a laugh and a cry. 

"Hongjoong," he then began, making the Captain look into his eyes. 

He found it fascinating how Seonghwa's eyes had two shapes.

Either they were almost slits, looking over you to find the best way to kill you while already slicing you up. Hongjoong feared no man but even he recognized the power Seonghwa held when he looked at someone like that. 

Or, they were round and big and looking up at Hongjoong through those beautiful dark lashes of his. It was the Captain's favorite shape. It was of innocence and love. 

Right now they were of that shape but also glassy and the pupils shaking. 

"You listen up," the assassin said. It was adorable, the way he tried to be serious but had to sniffle after each word.

"I'll follow you to the end of the word and beyond, you idiot," he then proclaimed in all seriousness. Hongjoong didn’t know wether to be touched or laugh. 

Instead he just smiled and kissed him silly. 

‘’I’m yours,’’ Seonghwa breathed against his lips. Hongjoong smiled against them,

‘’You better be, I just took a bullet for you,’’ the Captain mused. Seonghwa bit into his lip and Hongjoong whined. (He’d never ever admit to that, no matter how much Seonghwa would later on tease him)

* * *

Days passed and Hongjoong was as good as new thanks to Yeosang’s work with the Elixirs. The crew had taken on the mission to find the treasure that Captain Bumkey was after and they made their way to Port Royal to see which crew Bumkey had associated himself with. 

‘’How long until we get there?’’ Seonghwa asked Hongjoong as he was steering the wheel. Everyone on board was assigned a certain post and Seonghwa usually stuck to chores like cleaning or cooking. Today he was done with both of those things so he snuck himself up to the Captain, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder.

‘’A few hours maybe,’’ Hongjoong spoke. Seonghwa hummed in awknowlegment, eyes focusing the on the way the Captain was maveruing the ship.

‘’You know, you look really good when you’re all bossy while steering the ship,’’ Seonghwa said absentmindedly. Hongjoong smirked.

‘’Do I now?’’ he asked. Seonghwa just hummed again before speaking up again,

‘’We should totally have sex against that thing,’’ the assassin then said in thought. 

Suddenly the whole ship wanked to the site, Seonghwa being thrown onto the ground. It quickly found it’s balance again and all eyes were on Hongjoong who seemed surprised himself.

‘’Hope that woke you up you lazy slackers!’’ he said threateningly, covering up how flustered he was, and everyone went back to their work a little more enthusiastic than before. Seonghwa, still on the ground, gleefully looked up at the Captain.

‘’You let go of it in shock didn’t you?’’ he asked. Hongjoong didn’t answer, just cleared his throat and Seonghwa laughed wholeheartedly. 

‘’Don’t you have somewhere to be?’’ the Captain asked, brows furrowed. Seonghwa stood up and walked away with a smirk. A second later Mingi came into Hongjoong’s view with a certain knowing expression. 

‘’I don’t want to hear it,’’ Hongjoong growled and Mingi just shrugged his shoulders before walking away snickering. 

They indeed reached Port Royal only a few hours afterwards. The crew was excited to see some land (and woman and alcohol). When they found the local tavern they were told that Captain Bumkey’s company would only arrive in two days, meaning they’d have to stay. Everyone was positively surprised by the news. 

‘’I can finally buy new clothes,’’ Seonghwa said happily right after Hongjoong declared the news.

‘’What’s wrong with our clothes?’’ Jongho complained cutely. 

Ever since Seonghwa had joined them he had been wearing the clothes of the kids or Hongjoong’s. They did stop by a few places but mainly to quickly buy resources like food and rum so there had never been enough time for the assassin to get himself something that was suitable for a ship. 

Seonghwa smiled at their youngest,

‘’They’re either too tight or too big,’’ he explained, laughing afterwards. 

‘’Captain likes it when they’re too tight, doesn’t he?’’ a positively drunk Wooyoung asked, making the other’s ‘ohhhh’. 

Hongjoong just rolled his eyes at them before taking a swing from his cup. The only one who wasn’t drinking was Seonghwa. He grew up in a household where there was wine and not rum so he was a lightweight when it came to what the pirates drank.

They stayed there and laughed with each other as the evening progressed, some woman coming up and distracting them the kids and there.

‘’What are we going to do once we find the ones Bumkey associated with?’’ Seonghwa asked Hongjoong who had lazily thrown an arm around him. 

Just as the Captain was about to open his mouth he was interrupted though ,

‘’Park Seonghwa? Is that you?’’ Someone asked, making the heads of the crew turn. 

A man maybe a few years older than them stood there. He was dressed well, of great height and strikingly handsome. As Seonghwa saw him his smile faded and his eyes widened.

‘’Oh shit,’’ was all he said, making the man laugh.

‘’So it definitely is you,’’ he mused, smiling at Seonghwa.

‘’What are you doing here, Hyung?’’ the assassin asked in shock. 

"I could ask you the same thing. Care to introduce to your company?" the man asked as his eyes hushed over the others. Suddenly Seonghwa stood up straight from where he was sitting, panicked expression on his face. 

" _No_!" he said in a voice that was a little too high. He quickly stepped out of the booth they were sitting in and grabbed the man by his wrist. 

"I'll be back!" he said over his shoulder as he dragged the man out of the tavern hurriedly. The crew was left confused. 

"Well that was rude," Wooyoung exclaimed. The others nodded. 

"I kinda forgot our prince had a life before us," San said with a pout. 

Hongjoong turned to look at Yeosang and he seemed the total opposite of amused, 

"You recognize this fella?" he asked between his teeth. Yeosang shook his head, 

"Maybe if I had a name..the symbol on his jacket looked familiar though..," the pirate shrugged. 

Hongjoong clenched his jaw tightly, 

"If he's not back in 30 minutes search for him," he ordered. The rest nodded dutifully. 

"Are you sure? A lot can happen in thirty minutes," Mingi teased him. Hongjoong punched him in the gut. 

"Oh oh," Yeosang suddenly said, making Hongjoong's head snap to him. 

"What?" he asked quickly. 

Yeosang looked at him with wide eyes. 

"I just remembered what symbol from his jacket was…I think we should go see him," he declared. 

Hongjoong was up before he had finished the sentence. 

* * *

"So you're gone for good? I thought you only wanted to do a job or two!" Minseok exclaimed in shock. Seonghwa bit his lip. 

"Yeah...I am," he said carefully. 

Minseok ran a hand through his hair and huffed, 

"Well that's a low blow for someone on vacation," he said. Seonghwa patted his shoulders. 

"I'm sorry, Hyung. I'm sure our paths will cross overtime," he said. Minseok smiled up at him. 

"I sure hope so," he said. Seonghwa laughed. 

"Wait, you're on vacation? You of all people?" the assassin suddenly asked. Minseok laughed at him. 

"A friend of mine has a house here. It's a beautiful port and he offered me to stay," the other explained. Seonghwa analysed him. 

"Did he offer you or did you threaten him?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

"Is there a difference?" Minseok smiled. Seonghwa rolled his eyes playfully. 

"You're getting an important shipment, aren't you? What is it?"

Minseok shook his head with a smile. 

"If you're no longer with us I can't tell you, sorry my dear," he said. 

Suddenly something creaked and both men turned their heads around, guns ready to shoot. 

"Who is there?" Minseok asked. Seonghwa spotted a figure coming from around the corner of the alley he and Minseok were in and wait, was that-

"Yeosang?" he asked as he put his gun away and stepped forward. 

"Hyung you were with them? The white lotus?" Yeosang hushed under his breath, his eyes gliding towards Minseok. 

Before Seognhwa could answer the rest of the crew came out and he helplessly looked between their faces. 

"Why did you follow me?" he whined. Behind him Minseok laughed, 

"Your new friends were worried about you, I think. I told you it was rude not to introduce me," he said as he stepped beside Seonghwa. 

Hongjoong glared at the man as if he wanted him dead and when Seonghwa saw his gaze he gulped. 

"Shall I invite your friends to my house for dinner? I think they're more than eager to know us," Minseok proclaimed. The group cheered at the word 'dinner' and Hongjoong clenched his jaw at the word 'us'. 

"God no," Seonghwa blurted out as he looked between them. San whined loudly, 

"Yah, Hyung! Are you ashamed of us?" he asked. The rest of the crew turned to Seonghwa whose eyes widened in shock. 

"What? Oh my god no why would you even think that?" he asked with zero hesitation, earning smiles from the rest of them. 

"Because you're being awfully secretive," Hongjoong said in all seriousness as he glared at Seonghwa who gave him the biggest puppy eyes he could muster. He knew Hongjoong was weak for those. 

"Please, trust me on this, you do not wanna know," he pleaded. 

Minseok put an arm around Seonghwa's shoulder and pulled him closer. Hongjoong exhaled loudly through his nose and Seonghwa tensed up. 

"Ah, come on. I promise not to tell anything naughty. I just want to meet the people you're ditching me for, hm?" he said jokingly before going ahead and telling them to follow him. 

The kids walked along, only Yeosang and Hongjoong stayed to stare at Seonghwa. 

"What is going on?" Yeosang demanded to know. Hongjoong just glared at him. 

"COME ON GUYS!" Wooyoung suddenly called after them. Seonghwa looked between the two and cried before moving to Hongjoong and hugging him, surprising the two pirates. 

"Please don't think different of me no matter what you hear tonight, okay?" he begged, hugging the Captain a little tighter. 

Hongjoong looked confusedly at Yeosang who just shrugged, seeming just as irritated. 

"Why won't you tell us who that is?" Hongjoong asked. Seonghwa sighed and let go of him before intertwining their hands. 

"You'll see," he sighed as he moved along to catch up with the others


	13. choosing you

Only ten minutes later they were walking up to a giant white mansion with multiple guards surrounding the premises. Everyone but Seonghwa seemed irritated by the amount of people present but they didn't let it show. Minseok informed them on their way in that he was planning on inviting clients he had wanted to meet in the tavern over for dinner but when he saw Seonghwa he changed his plans. Hongjoong hadn't taken the news well and almost squeezed Seonghwa's hand to death. The assassin had whined and Hongjoong let go with a sigh. He couldn't resist that stupid adorable noise. 

"So, now that we're settled shall I finally introduce myself or will you, Hwa?" Minseok asked as soon as they had all sat down on the big table in the grande dining room. Even though Hongjoong's crew dresses better than most pirates they still looked out of place in this scrumptious mansion with everyone dressed in suits. 

The crew turned to look at Seonghwa. On one end of the table sat Minseok and on the other Hongjoong. Seonghwa sat to Hongjoong's right but he tried not to look at him as he was pretty sure the Captain was staring daggers through him. 

"Ugh, fine," Seonghwa groaned, 

chugging down a glass of champagne before speaking up again, 

"Okay so, do you guys know what a Mafia is?" he asked then, awkwardly. 

Mingi choked on his drink. 

"So it  _ is  _ the White Lotus," Yeosang said in awe, looking at Minseok with wide eyes. 

"Ah, you're from around our city?" Minseok mused. Yeosang nodded.

"The White Lotus is the biggest organisational crime association in our town. Seonghwa and I used to be really afraid of them. They had it out for families like Seonghwa's, rich ones and stuff. Either you did business with them or they'd come for you," the pirate explained. As he spoke servants entered the room carrying plates full of food. The second they placed it down the pirates starting grabbing it, practically devouring it. 

"How come you ended up with them?" Hongjoong asked before biting into a chicken leg, eyes not leaving Seonghwa's. 

"I-" 

"Fate, I might say," Minseok joked from across the table, interrupting Seonghwa. The death glare Hongjoong sent him was rather scary but the man just replied with a cheeky grin. 

Seonghwa worriedly looked between them, his bottom lip getting stuck between his teeth. Once Hongjoong saw him his shoulders sacked a little and a few moments later something under the table wrapped around Seonghwa's thigh. His heart began pounding when he noticed that it was Hongjoong's hand. Even when the Captain was mad he was sweet. 

"The man that kidnapped me worked with them from time to time as a freelancer. The boss of the White Lotus back then was Minseok's father. Eventually I became my own boss and Minseok had taken over the position. I started worked with him then," Seonghwa explained quickly before suddenly becoming very interested in his chicken. 

"That's what you were so secretive about?" Jongho asked from across the table with a raised eyebrow.

Seonghwa tensed up again. 

"Um.. well…" Seonghwa began at a loss for words. Then Minseok laughed loudly, gaining the attention of the crew. 

"Hwa is just embarrassed because I was his first love," he declared with a smile. 

The table went silent, all eyes hushing over to Seonghwa and Hongjoong. The assassin was as red as one of the tomatoes on his plate and his head was ducked down. Hongjoong's jaw was clenched and his eyes were piercing through Minseok who certainly found some type of joy in that. 

"Is that so?" Hongjoong then asked, forcing a smile on his face. It was a fake, deadly business smile. 

"Yeah. He was my first love too. We were each other's first  _ everything, _ " Minseok declared and Seonghwa's head snapped up, 

" _ Hyung!"  _ he said in shock. 

Yeosang loudly put his fork down and gaped at Seonghwa, 

"Oh my god you hooked up with a mob boss?  _ You _ ? You couldn't even say hello to a girl let alone hold someone's hand! When was this?" he declared. 

Minseok laughed wholeheartedly, 

"Maybe when we I was 19 and Hwa was 15? He was rather shy. Still is, actually, which is why I'm surprised he found new friends so quickly," he stated, now directly looking at Seonghwa. 

The rest of the crew was eating silently, their eyes going from one table end to the other as if they were watching a tennis match. 

Hongjoong smirked, 

"What do you know, guess we could warm him up a little," he said. 

Under the table Hongjoong's fingers were digging into the other's thigh and Seonghwa was squirming. 

"Seems like it. Now you know all about me but what about you? I mean, I think it's safe to assume that you're men of the sea but how come you've met Seonghwa and he joined you?" Minseok asked before taking a bite from his place. 

An awkward silence fell over the table before San cleared his throat slightly, 

"Um he kind of tried to kill us?" he said in a little voice. 

Minseok laughed. 

"Sounds like him, at last,’’

Seonghwa forced himself to smile at that,

‘’It was for a job but I was overpowered,’’ he confessed, eyes hushing to Hongjoong who, probably for the first time this evening, showed him a small real smile.

‘’Oh? That so? All of you must be advanced fighters then?’’ he asked. 

That’s when Seonghwa grew suspicious, a nagging feeling overcoming him that something wasn’t right. 

Mingi and Wooyoung proceeded telling them about the status their crew carried on the water, about the battles they’ve won. 

Something was off. Minseok seemed too interested in them. He was a man of business and not a man of chit chatter.

‘’You’re okay?’’ Hongjoong asked him after a while, voice barely a whisper and his head close to Seonghwa. The assassin just shook his head and furrowed his brows.

‘’Something is off. He’s acting strange. We should leave,’’ he said urgently, looking up at Hongjoong through his lashes. 

The Captain fixated on him for a second before nodding. He cleared his throat loudly and the eyes of his crew snapped to him.

‘’We should leave now. Thank you for the meal,’’ he said curtly.    
  


Minseok looked at him for a second before his eyes wandered over to Seonghwa.

‘’So soon?’’ he asked with a glint in his eyes. Seonghwa knew that glint and he didn't like it one bit. He was planning something.

‘’Yes,’’ Seonghwa only said, already getting up. The kids, who finally picked up on the tense situation, followed suit along with Hongjoong.

‘’But you’re out to the world now. What if this is the last I see of you? Can’t you stay a little longer?’’ Minseok asked as he also stood up. 

Seonghwa eyed him for a second, his eyes slits suddenly which was a drastic change to the way he was embarrassed and shy beforehand. 

‘’Fine,’’ he said after a long time, eyes never stopping glaring through Minseok. 

Hongjoong then grabbed him by his biceps, pulling him closer so he could hiss in his ear,

‘’What do you think you’re doing?’’

Seonghwa twisted his neck so he could also speak into Hongjoong’s ear,

‘’He’s up to something. It’s not going to be good. He is far more dangerous than he looks. If I’m not back in an hour you can come for me but until just trust me to find it out. Can you do that?’’ 

Hongjoong looked him deep into his eyes as Seonghwa was parting his face from him. The assassin could see that he had trouble with accepting to just leave Seonghwa with his ex and for a minute he was fully convinced the Captain would say no but eventually he nodded, slowly and with determination in his eyes. Seonghwa smiled at him. 

The crew was confused about the situation. They clearly didn’t want to leave Seonghwa alone but the assassin assured them he would be fine. It took some minutes to usher them out but eventually they left and Seonghwa was alone with his former boss and lover. 

‘’Now,’’ the assassin said, settling down in an armchair with a drink in his hand that had been prepared by Minseok.

‘’Tell me what you’re planning,’’ he demanded coldly. Minseok smirked at him. 

* * *

Hongjoong was slowly going crazy. And not the nervous kind of crazy that made you chew on your nails and walk around in circles but the kind of crazy that made you light something on fire or kill someone just because you could. Everyone on board immediately caught onto his mood. Hongjoong used to get into bad moods often, especially after a long time on sea when they couldn’t find the treasure they had been looking for, but ever since Seonghwa had joined time it had gotten better. Not today. The Captain was walking around the ship, nagging at everyone, loudly complaining, drinking rum after rum and just overall radiating an energy of ‘do not cross me’.

By the time Seonghwa came back (exactly three minutes before Hongjoong was ready to call everyone to storm Minseok’s mansion) the entire crew was hidden inside the ship, falling into an early sleep.

Seonghwa found him leaning against the railing, an almost empty bottle of rum in his hands, his leg jiggling. The assassin didn’t bother announcing his arrival and just walked up to Hongjoong, whose back was facing him, and circled his arms around him. 

‘’Thank you,’’ Seonghwa said gently as he let his chin rest on the Captain’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

‘’For what?’’ Hongjoong asked. He hadn’t been startled by Seonghwa’s arrival. He’d be a terrible pirate Captain if he was startled easily. 

‘’For trusting me,’’ Seonghwa smiled before kissing Hongjoong’s cheek.

The Captain tried not to smile at the action and just shrugged his shoulders,

‘’I know you knew what you were doing even if I didn’t understand what that smug ass could have possibly done to trigger you,’’ he said. Seonghwa hugged him a little tighter. 

‘’He is really dangerous, okay? When he started asking about the crew and the ship and all it was suspicious,’’ the assassin said. Hongjoong sighed and turned around, Seonghwa’s arms never leaving him and raised an eyebrow at the other.

‘’And? What was he up to?’’ he asked as he tilted his chin upwards.

‘’Well, this,’’ Seonghwa said, holding up a small red box. When he opened a ring was revealed on the inside and Hongjoong’s eyes bulged. 

‘’He-...He asked you to  _ marry _ him?’’ the Captain asked in disbelief. Seonghwa snorted.

‘’Yeah,’’ he said. Hongjoong furrowed his brows. He wasn’t drunk enough for this. 

‘’Why on earth would he do that? I thought you were lovers like, ten years ago or something,’’ he exclaimed. He suddenly had the urge to hold Seonghwa a little and so he did, placing a hand around the other’s waist. 

_ ‘’Well _ ,’’ Seonghwa said in a high pitched voice and Hongjoong glared at him,

‘’What?’’ he asked. Seonghwa bit his lip. It was truly unfair when he did that. Hongjoong wanted to do nothing but to kiss him when he did that. 

‘’Well, it’s true that he was my first and well...we hooked up when we were like really young and sort of just...never stopped?’’ the assassin said awkwardly, eyes trying to avoid Hongjoong’s.

‘’Excuse me?’’ was all the Captain could say.

‘’That’s why I was so awkward! Minseok on I...we were never exclusive or anything, we would just hook up whenever we felt like it, no strings attached. We even dated other people! I don’t know why he suddenly wants to be exclusive? I basically was in the middle of breaking it off with him  _ forever  _ when all of you suddenly chimbed in!’’ Seonghwa whined. 

  
‘’Wait...when was the last time you two hooked up? It couldn’t have been that long if he is ready to marry you the next second he sees you!’’ Hongjoong gritted between his teeth. God, he wanted to stride up to that villa and kill everyone inside of it. 

Seonghwa looked really pained and clung a little tighter onto Hongjoong,

‘’A week before my trip to Fuji island,’’ he confessed shyly. The Captain scoffed. 

‘’And what did you say?’’ he asked, clearly pissed. Seonghwa furrowed his brows.

‘’What do you mean?’’ the assassin asked, cocking his head to the side. 

‘’Did you agree to marry him? This man who knows you for years and have been hooking up with until a week before you met me,’’ Hongjoong spat. Somehwhere on the inside he knew he was acting unreasonable but that part was overshadowed by the sheer jealousy he felt. 

  
Seonghwa’s mood changed too. He was also pissed now.

‘’Yes, Hongjoong. I did. I came back to you like this to tell you that all of this was a spur of the moment thing. That Kraken I defeated for you and your crew? Just a new side hobby I wanted to take on. Heard hunting Krakens is really hot this season,’’ he spoke, sarcasm from every syllable. Then he scoffed and let go of Hongjoong, turning his back to him, ready to walk away.

The Captain sighed and took a few steps forward, caging Seonghwa in his arms. 

‘’I didn’t mean it like that, my love. God, you’re always so dramatic,’’ he said before dropping a kiss to Seonghwa’s neck. The other scoffed but still let his arms come over Hongjoon’s on his stomach. 

‘’Of course I said no, you idiot,’’ he said as he threw his head back to it would rest on Hongjoong’s shoulder. The Captain used the opportunity to kiss Seonghwa’s neck. 

  
‘’What did he say?’’ Hongjoong said before kissing his neck again, the assassin’s eyes falling shut. 

Seonghwa laughed, partially at the tickling sensation and partly because of the memory.

‘’He asked if you have something to hold against me and that’s why I’m staying,’’ Seonghwa explained before humming and moving his head so Hongjoong had better access. 

‘’What did you say?’’ Hongjoong asked, one hand coming up to undo the first button of Seonghwa’s shirt. The assassin laughed, although it was a little more breathy than usual. 

‘’I said there is,’’ he said. Hongjooong bit into his neck and Seonghwa made a pleased sound. The second button came undone. 

‘’And what would that be?’’ the Captain asked with a smirk. 

Seonghwa escaped from his hold to turn around and put his arms over the others shoulders. 

  
‘’Do you really wanna know?’’ he said, smiling devilishly. Hongjoong let his tongue run over his lips while he nodded. 

Seonghwa moved closer so his mouth was hovering over the Captain’s ear. 

‘’ _Love_ ,’’ the assassin finally said, quickly moving away to peck the other’s chin. 

Hongjoong looked at him a little dumbfounded. He had expected a sexy or teasing answer, not a...whatever heart-wrecking thing that was. It felt like his insides were doing a twist. 

‘’I'm being this cheesy and you don’t look like still you understand. Let me spell it out for you then, my lovable Captain,’’ Seonghwa mused before gently cupping Hongjoong’s cheeks with his hands.

‘’I think I might love you, maybe even a little too much already,’’ he giggled before pecking the other’s lips. The Captain’s eyes widened in shock. 

Hongjoong only found his voice again after a while. Seonghwa hadn’t seemed to mind that there had been no immediate reply, just focused on kissing the Captain silly. 

‘’Are you drunk? How much did that idiot give you?’’ Hongjoong finally asked, blinking up at the other. Seonghwa sunk down slightly to kiss down the other's jaw. 

‘’Enough to make me know that I want you and not him,’’ Seonghwa breathed against his skin, his teeth coming in contact with Hongjoong’s neck. The Captain moaned.

‘’Fuck,’’ he exclaimed. This was all too much. Seonghwa was too much. How on earth did he find this man? He never met someone as beautifully frustrating as the man throwing himself against him right now. 

  
Then it seemed to finally snap in Hongjoong’s head. The realisation that he could’ve lost him but didn’t because Seonghwa actually chose him. That Seonghwa said he wanted to follow him to the end of the word. That Seonghwa loved the crew, loved this life and furthermore...loved him. God, this stunning man truly loved him, didn’t he?

Who fell that fast? He was alone for 10 years and just decided to open his heart up with no remorse for Hongjoong and because of what? What had he done to deserve him?   
  
‘’Stop that,’’ Seonghwa suddenly exclaimed, making Hongjoog furrowed his brows as he slowly coming back to reality where the assassin was leaving a trail of kisses over his collarbones, neck and face.

‘’Stop what?’’ he asked, hand instinctively coming to grab Seonghwa’s nape.

‘’I can hear you thinking. Stop that,’’ the assassin said as he moved away from the Captain to look into his face.

‘’You said if you didn't know how to express your feelings with words you’d show me, remember? Show me, Hongjoong,’’ Seonghwa said earnestly, looking into the Captain’s eyes with so much emotion the man truly was left with no choice but to surge forward and press his lips onto the ones of the assassin. 

Seonghwa smiled into the kiss as they stumbled through the ship until his back eventually hit something. He turned his head to see it and laughed wholeheartedly, causing Hongjoong to also look up from where he was undoing the other's shirt. 

‘’So you remember my request from this morning, I see,’’ Seonghwa smiled as he glanced at the steering wheel where his back was resting against. Hongjoong laughed. 

  
‘’The crew is asleep anyway,’’ he said, shrugging afterwards. Seonghwa wiggled his eyebrows at him. 

‘’Well then,’’ he laughed before kissing Hongjoong again. Both were smiling into the kiss. 

* * *

_ ‘’Do you think we should look after the Captain? What if he went out alone ?’’ _ _   
  
_

_ ‘’I don’t know, he seemed in such a bad mood. I honestly don’t want to risk being thrown overboard the water is cold as shit!’’ _

_ ‘’Oh come on, we can’t just do nothing!’’ _

_ ‘’Mingi, you’re the first mate, do something!’’  _

_ ‘’Ugh fine’’ _ _   
  
_

  
  


_ ‘’Guys what to you think is taking him so long?’’  _ _   
  
_

_ ‘’Maybe Captain really did throw him overboard..’’ _

_ ‘’I don’t think that i-’’ _ _   
  
_

_ ‘’Mingi is that you?’’  _

_ ‘’Oh my god are you okay? Why do you look like th-’’ _

_ ‘’I-...I don’t wanna talk about it..’’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘’Huh? What do you mean?  _

_ ‘’The things I’ve seen.. I can never look at them again..’’ _

_ ‘’At who?’’ _ _   
  
_

_ ‘’Cap and Hyung…’’ _ __   
  


_ ‘’Huh? Why would you not be able to look at them aga-..Oh...Oh hell no, that’s disgusting!’’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i TOLD you it was going to be waaaaayyyyyy too much fluff for pirates lmafoooooooo
> 
> anyways this is gonna end soon. i don't know if i should do a chapter abt jealous seonghwa or smth else hmmmm
> 
> if u have suggestions comment them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. A dagger to the wall and through his heart

Seonghwa was NOT sulking. He definitely wasn't. So what if Hongjoong had said he was too busy to go shopping with him for new clothes? So what if Seonghwa hadn't woken up next to him because the Captain had to do 'something' on the ship? So what if he was clearly avoiding him and Seonghwa couldn't point his finger why he'd to that?

Seonghwa didn't care. Definitely didn't. 

By the time Seonghwa had been done with shopping (he may have taken a little extra time so Hongjoong could start missing him) it was close to nightfall and the assassin expected a waiting Captain on the ship. None of that was to be found. A crew member had told Seonghwa that Hongjoong and some of the kids had taken off to the tavern again and the assassin huffed at the news. 

Well, _time to make an entrance_ , he thought as he picked out the nicest outfit he had brought today and put it on before walking up to the tavern. 

Eyes followed him as he walked down the streets and multiple women giggled as he passed them, making him feel smug. Hongjoong was going to regret ignoring him for the day. 

Just as he was about to enter the tavern he collided with someone and was ready to scold the person when he saw that it was San.

"San-ie?" he asked. The pirate looked up to Seonghwa with big eyes and smiled but it was a little off. 

"Are you okay?" Seonghwa immediately asked him. San's smile flattered a bit. 

"Fine.. Just had a little too much I guess," the other muttered under his breath, eyes avoiding the one's of the assassin. 

"Come on, Hyung will buy you a drink," Seonghwa then said, throwing an arm over San's shoulder and beginning to drag him forward. 

"I don't know if I wanna go in there again.." San said, more to himself than to Seonghwa, as they were already making their way through the door. 

"Why is that?" Seonghwa asked. 

"Huh? Ah.. nevermind.." San said and Seonghwa frowned at him but decided not to press on the matter. San was really just a big baby and he would tell him eventually. 

They made their way to the bar and Seonghwa grabbed a bottle from behind it and two shot glasses, leaving a little bit of gold afterwards. The bartender had looked busy anyways. 

Seonghwa poured them each a drink and he raised his glass in the air, San doing the same. 

"Let's have fun, hm?" he said gently, clinking their glasses together before both took a shot. Seonghwa didn't know what the hell they were drinking but it burned in his throat. 

"You're too kind, Hyung. You look really good by the way. New clothes?" San asked, and his hand coming up to tug at Seonghwa's new jacket. The pirate smiled at him. 

"Yeah, I finally got my own clothes. Glad you noticed, your Captain sure didn't," Seonghwa huffed before pouring another shot for the two of them and drowning his. San laughed slightly though it seemed rather sad than amused, 

"So you're having trouble too?" he asked shyly and Seonghwa frowned at him. 

"Something up?" the assassin asked. San huffed, took a bottle from Seonghwa's hand and just straight up took a sip from it. 

"Wooyoung is being an ass," he said as he put it down. San's hand instinctively came up to stroke the others hair and San hummed at the action. 

"What did he do?" Seonghwa asked. 

San pouted, 

"He's sleeping with someone else right now," the pirate said and Seonghwa choked on air. 

"Is he?" he asked in shock. San looked up at him and nodded, 

"Yeah," he said sadly. 

"It's actually no big deal, technically. I sleep with other people too it's just.. I don't do it right in front of him, okay? It's called respect. But we were here earlier and this woman came along and he just had to flirt with her right in front of me. I couldn't take it anymore and I left but then you bumped into me. Seeing how he's not there anymore I guess he brought her upstairs where you can rent a room and..you know… ," San explained and Seonghwa's heart broke for him. 

"Are you sure he's not here anymore?" he asked in a pitiful try. San turned around to look at a corner across the tavern. 

"Yeah he was sitting right the-" he began but stopped in his words. 

"Oh my god!" the pirate suddenly said, alerting Seonghwa. 

"What?" the assassin asked, standing up so he could look at what San was seeing. 

Then he felt his heart drop to his stomach. 

San immediately whipped around to look at him and he had opened his mouth to say something but Seonghwa didn't hear it. He just stared straight ahead in desbelief. 

Then a new feeling flushed over him. Rage. 

Before he could process what he was doing or what was even happening he pulled a dagger out his belt where he always kept one and threw it right across the tavern, landing exactly one centimeter next to Hongjoong's ear. 

The woman Hongjoong was with, the woman that stood close to him and had been kissing him, shrieked and let go of the pirate Captain. Hongjoong looked at the dagger with confusion and then turned to look at the direction where it was coming from to see Seonghwa with his hand still in the air glaring at him, his nostrils flared up. 

Then, before the Captain could react even react Seonghwa was storming out of the place using the back door and San was following him, helplessly looking between him and as Captain as he walkes. 

_Well shit_ , Hongjoong thought. 

* * *

"I feel so stupid," 

"You're not stupid, Hyung," 

They were sitting by the docks, far away from their ship yet it was still in their line of sight. Seonghwa's legs dangled over the wood of the pier and his feet almost touched the water. He laid with his back on the cold wood and San laid next to him in the same position. Silent tears were gliding over Seonghwa's cheek and from time to time San would turn his head and wipe them away with his thumb. 

"I don't know why it hurts so much. He never committed himself to me. I did. I committed," Seonghwa said bitterly, a desperate laugh escaping his lips afterwards. 

"He never replied. Just kissed me to shut me up, I guess. After all it probably was only about sex," Seonghwa mumbled on before he took a swing from the bottle he was holding. He had grabbed it from someone on the way out of that godawful place. 

"Hyung, I'm sure that's not it. I think Captain really loves you," San said, gently taking the bottle from Seonghwa before also taking a sip from it. 

Seonghwa scoffed, 

"Yeah, tell that the woman whose mouth he shoved his tongue into," the assassin said. Then he groaned loudly, his hands coming up to cover his face. 

"Minseok was right. You can't expect a pirate to love you," he groaned. San sighed next to him. 

"I guess so," he said. 

Seonghwa turned his head to look at him, eyes half lidded. They both were too drunk and too heartbroken. 

"Our boyfriends suck," the assassin said in a pout. San furrowed his brows before also turning his head to the side. 

"Boyfriends?" he asked. Seonghwa laughed, 

"It's a new term in the city. It's what young girls call their partners before they're betrothed," he said, a smile on his face. 

San just hummed. 

"Yeah. Ours suck," he just said, smiling afterwards. 

"I kinda want to hurt them," Seonghwa said. He guessed he was a little sadistic. Probably came from his profession. 

San nodded,

"What do you think we should do? Put dead fish in their shoes?" he asked, raising a single eyebrow. Seonghwa shook his head slowly. 

"Nah. It's got to be worse tham what they did," he said in thought. Then he let his eyes wander over San's face, illuminated by the moonlight, and a thought crossed his mind. 

"We could make out," he suggested before his brain could even think that thought through. San furrowed his brows. 

"Are you sure?" he asked shyly. Seongwha didn't miss the way his eyes were gliding over his face and he smiled. 

"You're drunk and sad and I'm drunk and sad. You're really hot and I'm really hot. It would definitely piss them off more than anything else so why not?" he said. To his drunk brain that made perfect sense. 

San just shrugged. 

"Okay," he said before moving his head forwards and connecting his lips with Seonghwa's. 

San was a good kisser, and so Seonghwa thought. He knew what to do and he wasn't shy, not even when he rolled on top of Seonghwa and kissed down his neck. The assassin didn't know how long they were kissing for or why they were doing it in the first place after some time passed. He only knew that he felt like there had been a hole punched through his chest and the others lips on him were able to distract him from it. Only for a bit though. He could tell San wasn't in it completely but so was he. Both were only using each other to get their thoughts away from the person they actually wanted to this with. 

San was in the middle of undoing the third button of Seonghwa's shirt when his lips suddenly left the assassin's body. Just as Seonghwa opened his eyes he heard a loud splash and above him hovered a very angry looking Wooyoung, foot still raised in the air. He had kicked San into the water. 

"Well, that's a way to react," was all Seonghwa could say. Wooyoung looked down on him and glared at him but Seonghwa didn't care for it, only sat up to look down to the water where San's head was just breaking through the surface. 

"Told you it would make them mad," he said matter of factly before his thumb came over his bottom lip to wipe away a bit of salvia. Maybe even tears, who knew. 

"Sure did," a low voice suddenly declared and Seonghwa's head whipped around to see Hongjoong standing behind Wooyoung, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he glared at Seonghwa. The assassin scoffed at him, 

"Aren't you letting someone wait?" he bit back before couching down to reach out for San to help him back up. Wooyoung planted himself next to Seonghwa though and also reached out his hand, making the assassin roll his eyes. 

"Jeez, I got it," he said before standing up and walking over to Hongjoong's. 

"Just so you know-" Hongjoong began sassily but was interrupted by Seonghwa slapping him across the face. 

The Captain looked back to him and shock and Seonghwa had tears in his eyes as he glared at him. 

"Just so _you_ know, that kind of broke my heart and I don't care if I'm being dramatic," he declared before moving forward, bumping his shoulder harshly into Hongjoong's. 

"Listen, Seonghwa-" Hongjoong began anew, grabbing one of Seonghwa's shoulders to stop him. The assassin turned around and slapped his hand away. 

"I don't wanna hear it. I tell you that I love you and the next day you just kiss the first person you see? And here I thought the great Captain Hongjoong would be man enough to tell me upfront if he didn't want me anymore," Seonghwa said, the tears flowing freely over his face now. Hongjoong's own face twisted painfully. 

"That's not-" 

And before he could finish Seonghwa pushed him hard and the Captain fell into the water. 

The assassin ran away, ignoring the shouts of Wooyoung and San after him or the way Hongjoong called his name from out of the water. He ran and ran until he finally reached the white mansion, Minseok already standing by the gate. 

"I expected you," the man said. Seonghwa didn't care, just took a few steps forward to look up to his Hyung. 

"Can I sleep here tonight, please?" he begged. Minseok smiled and nodded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I'm sorry, did you think jealous Hwa was going to be cute? I sorry to disappoint you.
> 
> Don't worry though, I'm literally incapable of keeping up angst.


	15. Finale

It was about 3 in the morning when Seonghwa finally had enough of it. He turned his the lamp on his bedside table on and sat up straight. 

"I know you're in here. Just come out already," he said, rolling his eyes afterwards. From the darkness a figure emerged and a second later Hongjoong stood by the end of his bed. Seonghwa glared at him 

"For how long-" Hongjoong began but Seonghwa cut him off. 

"I knew you were following me the second you got out of the water. I'm not very fast when I'm drunk but I'm still smart," the assassin huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

"Did you watch me climb that awful fence too? Almost broke a leg," Hongjoong said awkwardly, trying to make his statement seem fun but the air was too tense. 

Seonghwa avoided eye contact with him and shrugged his shoulders, 

"I know you've been staring at me for the past hours," he said matter of factly. Hongjoong let a hand wander through his hair and sighed, 

"I know I'm not exactly in the position to say this but I'm glad you went into this room and not..his," Hongjoong spoke. Seonghwa scoffed. 

"I think San was enough punishment for one day," he muttered, eyes flickering up to Hongjoong's for a second before going back down. 

"I deserved that," the Captain quickly said. Seonghwa just raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. 

"Look-" Hongjoong began but Seonghwa interrupted him again. 

"Minseok had his hands in there," he said, making Hongjoong halt. 

"Excuse me?" the Captain said. Seonghwa sighed, clenched his eyes shut and let his head rest against the headboard. 

"When I said no to his proposal he said he was going to prove to me that you're not the right choice. He said he would test you and you'd fail and make me see. I didn't mention it to you because I was certain nothing bad would happen. I mean, what was he going to do? Challenge you to a duell? Make you choose between gold and me? I didn't think much of it but he send you that woman and well, guess he was right after all," the assassin said, eyes still clenched shut. He didn't want to look at Hongjoong. He had already wasted too many tears. 

He felt the mattress sink to his side and bit on his lips. He didn't want Hongjoong near him but he also didn't have the strength to push him away again. 

"Please look at me, my love," Hongjoong whispered and Seonghwa felt a the others knuckles gently glide over cheek. 

"You don't get to call me that anymore," Seonghwa said, voice breaking off at the end while he pulled his legs closer to his chest before hugging his knees. 

Hongjoong sighed loudly,

‘’Okay, seeing how you didn’t kill me yet I still have a chance of somewhat fixing this so I’m gonna monologue now, really long, and then you can decide if you want to leave me and marry that ass, okay?’’ the Captain pleaded.

Seonghwa, who had his forehead resting on his kneecaps, nodded but otherwise stayed silent.

‘’Okay, so. Last night when you told me what you felt for me I kind of freaked out a little. I mean, after you know what. I stayed up all night while you slept beside me and I started thinking. Things don’t always go well when I start thinking, no matter how brilliant I am,’’

Seonghwa scoffed at that but it had a hint of a laugh in it and Hongjoong was starting to gain hope. 

‘’I started to think about all the worst case scenarios. What if you die on one of our missions? I think I’d fall apart and as a Captain I can never ever fall apart,’’ Hongjoong said and Seonghwa’s head finally snapped up.

‘’Yah, I can protect myself!’’ the assassin huffed and Hongjoong smiled at him.

‘’I know,’’ he said gently and Seonghwa frowned at him.

‘’I hate your face,’’ the assassin said quickly. Hongjoong smiled even brighter. Seonghwa only told him he hated something when he got embarrassed about how much he liked it. 

‘’Anyways, I started thinking about all the other things. What life could I possibly give you? You and your princely face, you just fit so well with that Minseok, no matter how much I hate him! You grew up with people like him,’’ Hongjoong continued. Seonghwa’s frown grew deeper. 

‘’I ran away from there, Joong,’’ Seonghwa said and the Captain’s heart fluttered at the nickname. 

‘’I don’t want that life. When I was young all I wanted was to see the world. Yeosang and I spent hours reading maps. I was ready to see all of it..with you,’’ Seonghwa explained, faltering a little at the end. Hongjoong sighed. He didn’t like that the love of his life was talking in past tense about him.

‘’I-..I just got really scared, okay? I think I’ve been scared ever since I took that bullet for you. Never in my life have I loved someone that much nor heard of someone who felt the things I feel for you. My world doesn’t have that. Pirates don’t settle, that’s the whole point! I wanted to clear my head and that’s why I avoided you and _god_ , I missed you. That was even scarier. Missing you just because you weren’t by my side. I went to the tavern to drown my worries and before I knew it I was being pressed against the wall. I thought..I don’t know what I thought. Maybe that she would be an escape? That if I could kiss her without thinking of you I’d be able to ignore the truth for a while longer. But I couldn’t. Every second my mouth was on hers I thought of you,’’ Hongjoong rambled on and maybe a few tears had escaped his eyes. 

Seonghwa was looking at him intently. His eyes were red rimmed and his nose was runny. The assassin reached his hand out and wiped a tear from Hongjoong’s face away and the Captain immediately trapped it with his own hand. 

‘’And what truth did you find in her?’’ Seonghwa sniffled, eyes focused on Hongjoong’s hand holding his. The Captain pressed a soft kiss into the palm of the assassin’s hand, holding it so tight it was almost painful.

‘’That I’m a huge fucking idiot,’’ Hongjoong said, making Seonghwa laugh through his tears. Hongjoong loved the sound as much as he hated it. 

‘’I love you, doll face,’’ he then said in all seriousness, looking up to the other’s eyes. Seonghwa looked pained, like he didn’t know what to feel.

‘’Why did you have to kiss someone else to find that out?’’ he asked sadly and Hongjoong’s heart broke a little. He had deeply hurt the man he loved. It was worse than anything else he ever felt. 

‘’Because I’m a fool. You’d be right to leave me for Minseok,’’ Hongjoong gritted through his teeth. Seonghwa scoffed,

‘’If I wanted to be with Minseok I’d be with him right now,’’ the assassin said under his breath.

‘’Does that mean you’ll forgive me ?’’ he asked immediately, maybe a little too eager. 

Seonghwa shrugged with his shoulders. 

‘’You kissed someone and so did I..you feel horrible and so do I..I don’t how to live without you and let’s be real without me you would forget to tie your shoes in the morning. Mingi would cry if I were to leave,too. He said I made his job a hundred times easi-’’ 

Before Seonghwa could finish his sentence Hongjoong had pressed his lips onto his mouth. It was messy, wet from their tears and their teeth collided a little too often. Still, they needed this. Both were desperate for each other. 

‘’I’m still going to make you suffer from now on until you can consider yourself fully forgiven,’’ Seonghwa said between kisses. Hongjoong just nodded eagerly. 

‘’You’re going to wash your own clothes. And we'll sail to any place I still have to see yet, even if you’ve already been there! And you will buy me new swords! The most expensive one’s they have. I’ve been missing mine ever since that Kraken incident,’’ Seonghwa rambled as Hongjoong pressed him into the mattress. 

‘’Everything you want,’’ the Captain just said, accepting his defeat easily. Seonghwa smiled into the kiss. 

A few hours later Minseok walked into the guest room to find nothing in it but a small red box on the bed. He walked up to it and opened it, finding the ring inside he had proposed with. He scoffed.

‘’You'll be back. You can't trust pirates,’’ he said, clenching his jaw before walking out of the room. 

* * *

**Some months later**

"Stop giggling or you're going to throw everyone overboard," Hongjoong said as he firmly grabbed Seonghwa's waist. The man just laughed, almost letting go of the steering wheel he was holding onto. 

"Then stop touching me, it tickles," he said. Hongjoong got closer to him, Seonghwa's back now pressed against the pirate's chest. 

"I thought you wanted to learn?" the pirate Captain asked before kissing Seonghwa behind his ear. 

"Ah, stop it," the former assassin demanded. 

"I don't want it to get infected," he huffed, making Hongjoong roll his eyes. He was referring to his first ever pirate tattoo, a little KH placed behind his ear. He only got it a week ago from some strange acquaintance from Hongjoong that had smelled rather funny. Turns out that had been the Captains uncle. 

"It won't," Hongjoong said before kissing it again. 

Seonghwa furrowed his brows, 

"I thought you wanted to teach me, not distract me?" he asked, a bemused smile on his face. 

"Can you two go even a second without flirting?" Mingi suddenly chimbed into their conversation, whining. 

Seonghwa rolled his eyes, 

"It's not our fault you keep walking in on us, Mingi-ah," he said. The pirates eyes bulged. 

"Yes it is! Its one thing not to lock a door but is there a place on this ship where two _haven't_ done it?" he asked in disbelief. Seonghwa smiled devilighsly, 

"Why, you know a place?" he asked suggestively. Hongjoong laughed and Mingi groaned loudly, walking away while he muttered something under his breath like 'this is a communal space'. 

Things had been going well on the Aurora, their ship. After _The Big Fight of Port Royal_ as the crew liked to call it they had finally met Bumkey associates, a pirate crew which ship carried the name Bangtan. Wooyoung had been infuriated with them, much too San's demise. 

Though things had been better between them. Wooyoung had become way too possessive over San after the incident and the other soaked it up like it was everything to him. The crew therefore had two clingy couples to deal with now. 

Along with Bangtan they had received the treasure and for the first time in probably all of pirate history there had been no betrayal and each crew split the treasure fairly. 

Right now they were sailing to a new adventure and Seonghwa couldn't be more excited. A few weeks ago they had stopped by a witch that had stocked up their Elixirs and told them about a rumor that was going on about a hidden treasure a place somewhere far away and mysterious. In the end it turned out that witch had been Hongjoong's mother. Seonghwa had punched him in the gut for not telling him he was meeting his family members one by one but Hongjoong had made up for it in a way Seonghwa couldn't possibly talk about without getting red. 

"Captain I think we have a problem," Yeosang suddenly declared as he walked up to them. 

"What is it?" Hongjoong asked, brows furrowed. 

"We're going to have to go through something that is called the Serpent's pass. There are supposed to be giant Sea creatures!" the pirate decalred. 

The Captain immediately used his grasp on Seonghwa to turn him around and look into deep his eyes. 

"You are not going to fight a giant sea snake," he immediately said with authority. Seonghwa huffed, 

"I wasn't even-" 

"Oh shut up I could hear you thinking it," The Captain interrupted him. Seonghwa cracked and laughed before pecking his lips. 

"We'll talk about the giant snakes over dinner. I should go, I stink at this. That's why you're the Captain," he said as he walked away from Hongjoong and towards Yeosang, throwing an arm around his friend as they made their way through the ship. 

"Hey, Hyung?" Yeosang suddenly spoke up, a smile on his face. 

"Hm?" Seonghwa hummed with raised eyebrows. 

"Did I ever tell you that I'm really glad that you stayed with us?" he asked. 

Seonghwa turned to look around. Mingi was yelling at some people because they got the direction of the sails wrong, Jongho was lifting three barrels on his own, Yunho was playing the flute and ignoring his work and Wooyoung and San were off doing God knows what. And then there was Hongjoong, standing by the steering wheel, a faint smile on his face as he smelled the crisp air of the sea and let the wind flow through his hair. He was the most amazing man he had ever met.

Seonghwa smiled and turned to look back to Yeosang,

"Me too, mate," he said. 

His eyes crinkled afterwards.

There was no place where he'd rather be. 

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a ride. Comment how u liked it! I sure as hell had fun writing it!


End file.
